<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gray Jedi of Enroth by Sylvanas_Skywalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434338">The Gray Jedi of Enroth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker'>Sylvanas_Skywalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Crossover AUs [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin raises Gelu, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Baby Gelu, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gray Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Original Heroes of Might and Magic universe, Post-Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Sith Barriss Offee, no anidala, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin awakens on a mysterious world after Mortis and finds a baby boy, who becomes his companion.</p><p>Now, the lost Chosen One has to adapt in the new world, while protecting the baby, and himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Gelu (Heroes of Might and Magic) &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Crossover AUs [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baby Gelu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a fan of strategy game series called Heroes of Might and Magic (III and V are especially my favorite games alongside Era of Chaos, a mobile Heroes of Might and Magic title).</p><p>I am at the moment writing a few Heroes of Might and Magic crossovers and I had the idea of this one, after reading a few Accidental Baby Acquisition stories.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin awakens in the new world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all began on Mortis, as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka followed the old distress signal that was not used for 2000 years. They had traveled to the source of the distress signal and found themselves on Mortis, a planet, where three Force Wielders resided.</p><p>The Father, the Daughter and the Son called him, as Anakin was the Chosen One of the Force. Anakin was trialed by the three and the Father asked Anakin to stay, as the Father was dying and Anakin was to take his place, even after his tests, which involved the children kidnapping Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.</p><p>Anakin refused and the trio attempted to leave, but the Son kidnapped Ahsoka and twisted her to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan got the Dagger, while Anakin searched for Ahsoka. She battled them both and she lost, when the Son killed her. He attempted to kill the Father, but got gravely wounded his own sister, who sacrificed her life to revive Ahsoka. Some of the essence from the Daughter would remain in Anakin.</p><p>While Ahsoka was repairing the ship, Anakin had went to the Well of the Dark Side, where the Son tortured him with that vision of Anakin falling to the Dark Side and turning against his loved ones. He joined the Son, only to be stopped by the Father, who cleansed him from the Darkness and made him forget the vision.</p><p>The Son was killed and the Father died and said that Anakin was the Chosen One and that he was to restore the Balance to the Force, but he was to be warned of his heart, before the Father died.</p><p>Now, with the Force Wielders dead, so was Mortis. The crystal fell onto the top of the monastery and it shattered with the blinding light. Once the light covered them, he knew no more.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea for how long he was out, as he was slowly coming to his senses. He was on something soft, instead of the ship, where he would be. He slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead.</p><p><em>"Where in the Force am I? I can't feel Ahsoka and Obi-Wan nearby," </em>Anakin thought as he tried to reach out to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.</p><p>He checked his belt and saw that his lightsaber was there, which had him breathe out a sign of relief, as he needed to defend himself against whatever could be nearby, as he was still in danger of being attacked and he needed to prepare himself for any battle that would come at him.</p><p><em>"Obi-Wan would be mad, if my Lightsaber wasn't with me, even if he's not here,"</em> Anakin thought with relief as he stood up.</p><p>He looked around to see that he was in the forest and wondered where he was. This was sure not Naboo, as trees looked different. He was on the alert, as he knew that the world could have hostile beings, but he hoped to find the friendly ones and find out where he was.</p><p>He heard chirping of birds and felt life through the Force around him, which meant that he was on the inhabited world. He wondered if there were people, if they were, were they good, or hostile to the strangers?</p><p>The time would tell, as Anakin was to find them first and he would leave only best impression, as he was from the stars, so, he began his journey to the nearest settlement.</p><p>Suddenly, he saw a creature flying above him, as he ducked for a cover behind a tree. He didn't want to be a lunch of whatever flew above. It had the body of the lion, while the head of the eagle. It had front legs that had claws and it had wings as well. He waited until it was out of sight and came out of his hiding spot. He didn't want to be a lunch meat.</p><p>He also looked down to see that his gloved hand was now gone and a flesh one was in its place. How it happened, he did not know, but he would find out at some point.</p><p>Then he heard nearby cries of a youngling nearby and he looked around, as he tried to navigate the forest, while searching for the source, as he was worried that the young one could be in danger in this forest, in case there were wild beasts or something, so he held a lightsaber in his hand.</p><p>When he located the source, he was shocked to see a baby in a blanket in the grass near a tree. The baby had a patch of auburn with the hints of blonde hair, their skin was white as a snow and had round ears. Their eyes were closed and the youngling was crying for help. Anakin's heart broke at hearing those cries.</p><p>He couldn't ignore the baby and picked up the youngling, who was flailing their limbs in the air. They didn't feel being picked up by the stranger and continued to cry, while being held.</p><p>The Jedi Knight sensed the baby's discomfort, so he sat down and rocked the infant. "Shh, the little one. It is alright, you're safe," Anakin spoke softly, as he comforted the young one in his arms.</p><p>The little one stopped crying as they opened their eyes. They were black and Anakin wondered what species the infant was. Anakin curled his fingers around the patch of hair and smiled. The little one was so tiny, so defenseless.</p><p>The young one relaxed and moved the covers with his legs.<em> "So, little guy, you need a name. And I can't see his parents or feel them nearby, so it's up to me to raise the youngling. Obi-Wan would love him for sure," </em>Anakin thought, as he covered the lower part of the infant, who still wriggled in the hands of the Jedi Knight. Anakin also saw that the youngling was a tiny newborn, so that meant that the baby was abandoned in the forest by a heartless person, only for a kind soul to find the youngling.</p><p>He mused on the name, as he thought of the name in one language that Obi-Wan told him about once and the name that Anakin thought would fit the baby.</p><p><em>"Gelu Skywalker,"</em> Anakin thought as he embraced the baby, who stretched his arms to his new parent and his tiny fist grabbed a part of a glove. "Let's go, we need to leave the forest and find a settlement and have you cleaned up and fed. So hold on, okay?" the Jedi Knight asked as he then stood up and carried Gelu in his arms as he began his journey to find the nearest settlement, while being on guard, as he knew that this world could have dangers of its own. And wonders, too.</p><p>Gelu was sleeping thanks to the soothing aura coming from his foster father in his arms. Anakin was relieved for the time, before Gelu would awake from hunger, so he needed to find the settlement as soon as possible.</p><p>Little did Anakin know that his decision to raise Gelu was to change the fate of the world, when the crucial time would come in his foster son's life.</p><p> </p><p>At the ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano awoke to the call from Rex, who then asked: "Umm, where is General Skywalker?"</p><p>They looked around and saw that their friend was gone, as he was not near them. His Force Signature was also far away and was not to be found on any familiar worlds.</p><p>"Wasn't he with us on Mortis?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>"Yes, he was, but I sense his Force Signature being far away from where we are now. Wherever he is, may the Force be with him," Obi-Wan said, as the shuttle flew back to the cruiser. Obi-Wan had sworn that he would look for Anakin between battles.</p><p>"Exactly. Skyguy is not the type that will give up easily. I am sure that he will be alright, wherever he is," Ahsoka responded.</p><p>Obi-Wan knew that Anakin could defend himself from the danger, even if he was without any troops at his side. He had the Force and his skills. Although, Obi-Wan was concerned about Anakin surviving, wherever he was.</p><p>However, he knew that Anakin would survive, as he knew life outside of Jedi Order, since he was a slave, before he joined the Order at age of nine.</p><p>What they didn't know was that Anakin's absence was to dismantle the Sith's plans for the Chosen One and the Galaxy...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A new home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin encounters one of the creatures that he saw earlier and the Griffin takes him to Av'lee.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playing Heroes III brought some muse back and I will be updating all of my Heroes of Might and Magic stories soon along with this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am a stranger in the strange land along with a baby in my arms. I hope that there are human settlements, so I am to approach locals peacefully, while caring for Gelu, who looks like a human, but with blood of the unknown race, as his skin is white as snow. Still, this world intrigues me and I will not bypass the oppotunity to learn more about it. But first, Gelu and I need a home to stay at, before I can proceed with learning.-Anakin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin spent an hour navigating the forest, while holding a sleeping Gelu, who stirred a bit, but didn't awake. His Force Signature was bright and Anakin used his Force powers to shield Gelu from being detected.</p>
<p>The Chosen One wondered of what he had done to get here, as he still had the gap in his memory due to the vision being erased from his mind. But, he remembered a little detail, the breathing that was vile.</p>
<p>He would try to have his memory of the vision back later, as he had a youngling to take care for and find a home to live in, while earning the keep to feed himself and the baby.</p>
<p>Then, a creature that he saw before swooped down and landed near him. It was curious in the being with the bundle in his arms. The creature also had the harness to hold on and a saddle, which meant that the beast had the rider before finding Anakin.</p>
<p>Anakin used the Force to soothe the creature's rage and the Griffin responded by allowing Anakin to pet it after it calmed down.</p>
<p>"It's alright. I am not going to hurt you. I am lost and I have a little passenger with me," Anakin spoke softly as the being allowed the human to rub its feathers.</p>
<p>The creature softly crooned as it waited for the command of its new rider that stood in front of it.</p>
<p>"I need help to find a nearest civilization, as I know that apart from your kin, there has to be some living people on this world, right?" Anakin asked as he held the blanket. He knew that Gelu's species could be local to the planet and he counted out any species in the galaxy.</p>
<p>But, Anakin felt a familiar signature in Gelu, as he had sent the soothing waves and felt the familiar response that came from one person that he once knew. He would meditate on this later, when he got time.</p>
<p>The creature nodded as he motioned for Anakin to climb on his back. The lost Jedi looked at the saddle and was eager to climb, before he saw the little bundle in his other arm.</p>
<p>"I'll fist ensure that Gelu is safe, so I will use the cloak as a harness for the baby, alright?" Anakin said as he wrapped in his foster son and climbed onto saddle.</p>
<p>The creature flew above carefully, as Anakin held the harness, while ensuring that the baby was safe in his arms, as he was tiny and Anakin had to protect him from the dangers. Gelu didn't mind of feeling the wind near him, as the soothing aura of his foster father kept him asleep. He whimpered a bit, but Anakin hushed him.</p>
<p>"We will find a home soon, the little one. I'm sure of it," Anakin responded as the creature flew him to the northern land, which was one lush forest with unique beings residing there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the Resolute, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked to the main bridge, where Rex waited awaited them. Of course, he was concerned for his general, who was missing, as he wasn't with General Kenobi and Commander Tano, who were safe and sound.</p>
<p>"Master Kenobi, where do you think Skyguy disappeared off to?" Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>"I absolutely have no idea. I will try to narrow down his whereabouts through our established bond and find him in his current location," Obi-Wan replied as approached the holo-communicator to contact the Jedi Council to inform them of Anakin's disappearance and the outcome of the mission to Mortis, while the cruiser would travel back to Corusant.</p>
<p>Ahsoka hoped that her Master would be okay and would survive, wherever he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The creature landed in a forest away from nearby settlement to avoid attracting attention of the locals and Anakin climbed off. He petted the creature and looked around as he then climbed a tree to see structures in the distance. He also ensured that Gelu was safe, as the baby was peacefully asleep and he was fragile like a vase.</p>
<p>Then, he saw near-human women on the flying horses, who were circling him and the beast. Anakin held the baby, as he didn't want to be hostile to the women. They landed near the tree and surounded it, so they had the human trapped, or so they thought, as he had other idea.</p>
<p>"Ladies, I come in peace. I wish no harm. I am lost in this world," Anakin said as he briefly explained his situation, without mentioning him being from the stars, as he didn't know if the planet was advanced in technology or not.</p>
<p>"As much as this is strange, we believe you. We sense no bad intention, so you can come down from that tree," one of the women spoke.</p>
<p>"I will not harm your people. I need to find a home, as I carry a passenger," Anakin responded as he held the little bundle, where Gelu was sleeping, before he began whimpering from hunger and being unclean.</p>
<p>"He needs to be checked up, as he looks like that he was born a few hours ago. Look at the head and skin, it has some vernix and blood," one of near-human remarked.</p>
<p>Anakin saw vernix that was barely visible on Gelu along with blood and he looked to see that the umbilical cord was still attached to the infant. It was crudely cut and Anakin suspected that whoever left him was in the rush to get rid of him after the birth.</p>
<p>He hoped that the abandonment wasn't the case, but he had to take care of the baby, who began fussing loudly. So, he began rocking a baby in his arms, as the women ran to fetch a healer.</p>
<p>One of the near-human women looked at Anakin as she asked: "Do you need a healer too?"</p>
<p>"I do not need a healer, as I am alright. It's my foster son that does," Anakin responded as he hushed the little one, who calmed down, but still whimpered from hunger.</p>
<p>Soon enough, a healer was brought and Anakin passed the infant to the healer, who used some strange powers on the infant. Gelu was unhappy to be away from his new parent, but Anakin approached and placed a hand near the baby, so Gelu grabbed the finger.</p>
<p>"He is a bit small, so he could be premature, but he has strong lungs. It's good that you found him in time. He now needs to be cleaned from the fluid and blood and one of the Pegasus riders will lead you to the home, traveler," the healer remarked as she handed the baby back to Anakin.</p>
<p>"Of course," Anakin said as he held Gelu. With the flesh arm mysteriously regrown, it would save him trouble. He was led to a house that looked big enough to fit a family.</p>
<p>"This was used once to be a residence of a family that since moved to Erathia, which is far south from here. They wanted to settle along the coast and said that their home could have a good use some day. We didn't believe it, until now," one of the rider said.</p>
<p>"I will do the work to earn my keep to be a part of the community of this land. But first, I will get to know the basics of caring for babies, as I am new to this," Anakin said as some of the women got him some bottles and cloth nappies along with a sponge and a warm water in a tub.</p>
<p>Anakin did the sponge bath, as the stump had to heal and fall off on its own. Plus, Gelu enjoyed being cleaned and he was then dressed as Anakin played with the little one.</p>
<p>"Thanks, ladies, I will be able to feed him," he said as he held the newborn, that was fussing in his arms from fierce hunger.</p>
<p>"I am Syllia and I live with my fellow Pegasi riders. I will come to check on you and the baby soon enough," the female rider responded.</p>
<p>"And I am Anakin Skywalker. It's nice to meet you," Anakin said, to which Syllia nodded, mounted her Pegasus and flew off into the distance along with her fellow Pegasi riders.</p>
<p>Anakin got some milk and fed the infant, as Gelu was happy to get some food in his tiny belly. He then was burped and some of the milk was on the small cloth. Anakin would wash it off before going to bed that night.</p>
<p>Syllia came back to check on her two new friends and helped Anakin clean Gelu up, before Anakin walked up to the cradle and sang the little one to sleep. Gelu was wrapped in the warm green cloth as he was asleep.</p>
<p>"Anakin, I will teach you about my people, while I'll be learning about you and helping to care for the little one," Syllia said.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Syllia. I will need a good rest, as I am a foster father to Gelu, that's his name. I miss my friends very badly, but I am certain," Anakin spoke with sorrow as he missed his friends and love very badly.</p>
<p>"I am sure that you will make friends here and I'm certain that your friends will find you. The night is about to come, so I'll be going back home. See you in the morning!" she responded as she then flew off.</p>
<p>Anakin checked on the Griffin he nicknamed Skyclaw, who was resting as he tended to his feathers and Skyclaw got petted as he showed warmth towards his new rider. Syllia told him about Skyclaw's species, which resided on both continents of Enroth and Antagarich (Anakin learned that he was on the latter and he winded up first in the human nation of Erathia, before Skyclaw took him to Av'lee).</p>
<p>The lost Jedi then walked to the crib, where the infant slept peacefully. "Good night, the little one. Sweet dreams," Anakin said softly, as he tucked his foster son in. The baby cooed in the return, as he was having dreams of his own that night. Gelu's crib was in his own room. There was a small table and a wardrobe for him along with a small chest.</p>
<p>Anakin then went to his bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a new day as a resident among the Elves and a foster father to a baby boy, who needed him the most now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin's first day in the new world as a father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apart from this fic, I will be focusing on others as well. </p><p>By the way, I am overjoyed to hear that Hayden Christensen will be in Kenobi series. I will gladly watch that to see my favorite Star Wars actor.</p><p>Also, sweet Force, Sephiroth coming to Smash Bros Ultimate, my reaction was priceless when I heard the familiar tune. I was like-"Is that who I think it is?!"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin awoke from his sleep by not a crying infant, but a cheerful Syllia, who had come to pay him a visit early in the morning. She was already at the door and he saw her, as he took a look outside of his bedroom to see her and her Pegasus already here.</p><p>"Morning, sleepyhead," she chirped, but in the tone to not awaken a baby that lived with Anakin.</p><p>"Morning," Anakin grumbled as he stood up from his bed and looked at Syllia, who wasn't bothered that she barged in into his new house and was near him.</p><p>"Sorry about that, but I wanted to check on you," Syllia said.</p><p>"Next time, please warn me about you coming, okay?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Alright, I will. Anyway, I checked on the little one and he is still asleep," she replied as she quietly led him to the bedroom, where Gelu was sleeping in his crib peacefully, not bothered that two adults were near him.</p><p>Anakin quietly approached the crib and placed his hand near the baby.</p><p>"I believe that he is sleeping more because of his small size. He is bigger than both of your hands," Syllia quietly remarked as she rocked the crib gently, to avoid disturbing Gelu, who was still asleep.</p><p>"Syllia, I want to learn how to write and read, in case I am to write letters and notes," Anakin said as they walked to the kitchen.</p><p>"Sure. Let's do it, while Gelu is still asleep. I'll get some text, ink and parchment,' Syllia agreed as she departed from the house to fetch some ink and paper for teach Anakin read and write the local text.</p><p>She returned soon with the supplies and wrote her name along with the full alphabet. Anakin took a look and wrote his full name along with Gelu's for a bit of a practice. He was reading some text, as he then heard fussing from his son's bedroom. He stood up and walked to the room, where he picked up the fussy infant, who needed a bath and a bottle.</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay, the little one, I am here," Anakin said softly as he rocked the baby. After hearing the soothing voice, Gelu stopped crying and wriggled in his father's arms as Anakin kissed his tiny forehead.</p><p>The Jedi then went to the table and got some warm water and Gelu had a sponge bath. He cooed as he flailed his little limbs in the air. He got a clean nappy and was wrapped into green bundle.</p><p>Anakin got the bottle and fed the infant, who was sucking on the bottle and some milk was on the cloth, before the baby was burped. The Jedi held him as he cuddled the baby, who was calming down.</p><p>"I brought a small cradle for him, if you wish to keep an eye on him, while working on something," Syllia spoke as Anakin carried the baby to another cradle near the table.</p><p>"Good idea. I will rock him, while working on some writing for possible job application," Anakin said as he rocked the cradle with his foot after he sat down on the chair.</p><p>"Before that, how about we discuss skills, so we can find a fitting job around here for you," Syllia responded as Anakin nodded. This was going to be a fun conversation and he knew,  the skill questioning interview was coming up now.</p><p> </p><p>On Corusant, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka returned to the Temple after they alerted the Council on Anakin's disappearance. Anakin's quarters were just empty and Ahsoka missed her Master.</p><p>It was decided that Obi-Wan was to finish her training, despite protests of another Jedi named Pong Krell, who wanted to have Ahsoka as a Padawan, before she was sent to Knight Skywalker.</p><p>Back at the quarters, Obi-Wan stored Anakin's possessions to safekeep them, in case they would find Anakin. Ahsoka held his tool box as she remembered her former Master tinkering with the metallic parts, as it was his hobby.</p><p>"I am glad that it's you who is my new Master. I wouldn't mind Master Plo. But Pong Krell, no way," she responded.</p><p>"Correct. Anakin would have wanted that I was to finish your training, until we find him, wherever he is right now. Force will guide us to him and we will meditate on his whereabouts. Now, we will focus on ending this brutal war, for the galaxy's sake," Obi-Wan said as they prepared for the next mission that would come next for them.</p><p> </p><p>On Enroth, Anakin was thinking of what work he could have among the Elves of Av'lee, while raising Gelu and caring for Skyclaw, his Griffin.</p><p>
  <em>"I thought of being a rider, in case the need of a battle would arise. After all, I have a small family and potential friends to protect. I am at the new home and I will be working my hardest to earn my keep," Anakin said as they finished the interview.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know. I will see what else you can do, apart from raising a baby and caring for your griffin along with being a rider. I also know thanks to that conversation that you like to tinker a lot. Being a blacksmith is right up your alley. A good friend of mine could use a hand. He is a friendly Elf, so you'll get along well," Syllia responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be glad to meet him. I also will focus on ensuring that my lightsaber skill stays sharp, so I will be ready to defend myself against any threats. The Force is with me and I will be ready to fight, when the need arises. I am a Jedi and I will not hesitate to defend the innocents of Av'lee and Enroth."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay. I am interested to hear more about the Jedi and the Force later. I will speak with the friend that I mentioned and we will arrange a meeting. I'll notify you when and where  the meeting will take place. See you later!" Syllia responded as she flew away on her Pegasus.</em>
</p><p>The lost Jedi thought about Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, who were so far away from the world and he knew that it would take time before they would reunite, as he had no doubt that Enroth could be in the Unknown Region.</p><p>But, this didn't matter to Anakin, as he had big responsibilities ahead, not only to care for a baby and a companion, but also have a work in Av'lee.</p><p>That night, Anakin was watching sunset, while holding Gelu in his bundle. The little one was moving his limbs as he enjoyed the quiet wind blowing near his skin. He then hid in his nest of blankets, as Anakin yawned from a long day of caring for a child and practice of reading and writing of the local alphabet, so he could write letters and start the journal to record his life and adventures on Enroth.</p><p>Syllia and her fellow riders were flying in the sky, before they would return to their home for the night. Anakin watched the sight, as he stood up and took off on Skyclaw for the ride alongside Syllia and her friends. They were happy to see him and they performed a few dives, before they went back to their homes.</p><p>Once Skyclaw landed, Anakin went to the kitchen and bottle-fed Gelu, before giving him a sponge bath to help baby fall asleep. He then sung a lullaby to the baby, before putting him back to the crib.</p><p>Anakin then went to his bed and fell asleep as well. The new life was just beginning on the new world of Enroth and he swore that if the Separatists would attack, he would protect the citizens.</p><p>However, he hoped that the Clone Wars would never reach this world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A storm night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A terrible storm hits Av'lee.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy holidays!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was slowly adapting to a life outside of the Order, as he was raising Gelu and finding harmony in Av'lee. He loved the new world and was intrigued of what was beyond Erathia and Av'lee.</p><p>He remembered seeing odd dark castles below, when Skyclaw took him to Av'lee. He also remembered seeing graveyards, which unsettled him, but he had to be careful of not disturbing a baby, who was sleeping in his arms. He also felt emptiness from the graveyards, which meant that the dead inhabited the place, but something was wrong there. He shuddered to think of what was going on there.</p><p>Anakin would ask about that later, as he was adapting to the new environment and he needed to be ready for anything that would be ahead of him and his foster son.</p><p>He also began to feel that something was changing within him and he wondered what was happening to him. He was already baffled that he got his flesh arm back and now, he felt as if something was different with him.</p><p>He would have to find out later, as he had the baby to take care for. Gelu shined with light and was innocent. Anakin had sworn to protect the baby and himself from the Sith.</p><p> </p><p>A few days have passed since Anakin began to settle down in Av'lee. He was caring for Skyclaw and Gelu, who were his family along with waiting for Syllia to get the word about the work that Anakin was looking for, so he would earn the keep among the Elves.</p><p>Soon, Syllia arrived at his home as he finished brushing Skyclaw's feathers. Skyclaw was resting after a practice flight, where Anakin flew above Av'lee, but made sure that he didn't fly away from his own home, as Gelu was taking a nap in his crib and leaving him for too long was a bad idea, even though, Gelu slept a lot, due to being a preterm baby.</p><p>They went inside and Anakin brewed some tea for both of them. He was getting used to different food, than the one that he ate at the Temple or between the battles. The food he had was bought by Syllia and would last him a few weeks, but then, he would have to buy on the market later, once he got some coin from work.</p><p>"So, any the word from the blacksmith?" Anakin asked as he brought two cups of tea onto the table.</p><p>"The meeting is tomorrow. I also had talked with a craftswoman, who could use some help too. She also arranged the meeting on the same day and trust me, she is friendly too," Syllia spoke as she drank the tea. She took her time to teach him to brew tea. She and her fellow riders saw that he could cook, but he was learning Enrothian recipes.</p><p>"That's good. I will take the time to meet up with them both and evaluate the work places. I thank for the help and I will repay my thanks," Anakin said.</p><p>"I will babysit Gelu tomorrow, while you go and apply to one of jobs. I've got addresses of where you can find the craftswoman and the blacksmith. These two are known by the communities of the settlements, so don't be afraid to ask directions. I can feel your nervousness," Syllia said as she saw that Anakin was nervous a bit from what was going to happen tomorrow.</p><p>"Forgive me of being nervous, as I am new to this. All my life I lived in the Temple, where all basics were covered. Now, I was thrown back into outside world and I have to grasp a lot of things, including the strange world and how it works," Anakin responded.</p><p>"I've got to hear a lot about your life. But first, I will have to ensure that you settle down and no problems. I will give you the scroll with all adresses of where I and my fellow riders can found along with the craftswoman along with blacksmith," Syllia said as she gave the scroll, that had the addresses. Anakin put the scroll into nightstand near his bed.</p><p>Syllia nodded and left on her Pegasus once the tea time was over. Anakin watched her leave, as then he realized why she had to leave quickly, as storm was brewing in the sky. He wasn't familiar with the storms, as he grew up on Tatooine first, then on Corusant. Obi-Wan often helped Anakin, who terrified of thunderstorms.</p><p>
  <em>"Master," the young Anakin was shaking in his covers, as Obi-Wan was embracing him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, Ani. You're safe," the newly knighted Obi-Wan hushed his new Padawan, who was frightened by the thunderstorm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin calmed down, before he fell back asleep in his bed. Obi-Wan hummed a tune to calm Anakin down, who was shaking a bit. "Thanks, Master," he muttered as Obi-Wan helped him to get back to sleep.</em>
</p><p>The lost Jedi was getting ready for the night and knew that he would be shuddering tonight. He would have to be brave that night. However, that was his last worry, as he was not only one, who would be terrified.</p><p>Skyclaw was staying indoors as the doors and windows were closed to avoid the wind and rain getting inside. Skyclaw had his own nest inside</p><p>He was already asleep, as suddenly, there was a loud thunderclap and Gelu awakened with a loud cry. Anakin woke up and ran to his son's room and lifted out the baby, who was terrified of the loud thunder and he was crying his lungs out from terror.</p><p>Anakin rocked him in arms and whispered softly to the crying baby, who was just lost in terror. Gelu was whimpering from being terrified and Anakin knew the feeling, as storms also terrified him as a child. But, he had his mother and Obi-Wan to help him. Gelu had Anakin, who was holding the infant in his arms.</p><p>Anakin rocked Gelu and hummed a soft tune to the newborn, who began to relax, but whimpered a little bit. Once he was calmed down, Anakin carried him back to crib and tucked the bundle back in. He sang the lullaby before he went back to his bed.</p><p>He wondered what would Ahsoka think of Gelu, if she was here. But, he was certain that her heart would be captured and torn to shreds, just like his was. Obi-Wan, no doubt, would love Gelu. Padme would adore the little boy.</p><p>He missed them very badly, but he knew that they would manage without him. So would Clones of 501st, as he hoped that Ahsoka would assume the command of the battalion. She was the other Jedi who treated their Clones as the real humans and not canon fodder.</p><p>He would think about his friends later, as he had some much things to worry about on Enroth...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter, apologies, but the real business will start in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting the employers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin meets up with both of the Elves, when he has to deal with a new problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a stormy night, Anakin was up and ready to go and meet up with both of the Elves, that offered him a work. The weather was calming down, thus, he could fly on Skyclaw to his destinations. According to the scroll, the locations were nearby, but Anakin was new to the land, so he would get to know the path by flight first, before walking on foot.</p>
<p>He cared for little Gelu, who was already awake and needed a breakfast and a bath. The baby was happy to be in his father's arms, even if Anakin was his foster father.</p>
<p>The baby was almost a week old, but he captured Anakin's heart and pulled the heartstrings. He was so tiny and innocent, who was possibly abandoned by his family so soon after birth, however, Anakin didn't know the full story, so he wouldn't judge Gelu's parents, yet.</p>
<p>But there were more important things on his to do list than chasing after missing people, who possibly covered the tracks and fled to the unknown direction. So, he would give the baby all the love and care he needed.</p>
<p>So, after changing and feeding, he walked to the entrance to see that Syllia was already here and her Pegasus was parked near the entrance of the house. Skyclaw was up as well and ready to fly.</p>
<p>"I'll look after Gelu. Meet up with my friends, trust me, they will like you," Syllia said.</p>
<p>"Of course, I will pick only one job, not two to ensure that I have free time to pursue learning and rider duties along with parenthood," Anakin replied.</p>
<p>She nodded as Anakin kissed the little forehead of his foster son's.</p>
<p>He looked through the scroll and decided to pay a visit to the craftswoman first. The map showed that his home was near a village, where she lived. The blacksmith was living in a city, which was a bit far north to the village.</p>
<p>This was going to be a fun trip and Anakin was looking forward to meeting both of the Elves at the same time. He had choose only one employer, and wisely.</p>
<p>Once he finished his breakfast, he played with the baby, who was upset that his Papa was to leave him.</p>
<p>"Be good for me, the little one, alright?" Anakin asked as Gelu cooed softly. "You know Syllia and Papa needs to meet up with someone. I'll be back soon," he added as he embraced the infant. Then, he passed the bundle with the baby to Syllia.</p>
<p>Anakin then walked with Skyclaw, before he got onto the Griffin and flew off to meet up with the potential employers. And one of them would be his employer at the end of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Corusant, Palpatine was angry. It had been several days ever since Anakin Skywalker had not returned from a mission, as he went missing. Even Padawan Tano and Master Kenobi had no idea where their friend was.</p>
<p>Trying to contact Anakin through the established bond was met with resistance from the latter and Palpatine realized that Anakin was out of reach, so seducing the Chosen One was out of option. Unless Anakin bothered to return, then that would be an option again.</p>
<p>Sidious had his sights set on the Padawan named Barriss Offee, who was training to be a healer. He had foreseen that she would have doubts about the war and this would be beneficial to the plans, so not all was lost.</p>
<p>So, Palpatine began to think of how to begin to taint the Padawan to the Dark Side and the Jedi would be oblivious to that, until it was very too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin arrived at the village and he looked around. There were children playing along with some denizens living their daily lives. Harmony could be felt from them as Anakin was at peace around the good people. He found the craftswoman's house and he knocked on the door as he petted Skyclaw, who was near him.</p>
<p>The door opened and Anakin nearly lost the footing. Before him was a female elf with mahogany hair and gray eyes. She wore local clothing and she smiled at the visitor.</p>
<p>She motioned for him to come in and Skyclaw stayed outside, until his rider would return.</p>
<p>"I am Allisa, the craftswoman that Syllia mentioned to you. And yes, I've spoken to her. She mentioned a human, who was found by Pegasi Riders a few days prior," Alissa said.</p>
<p>"That's me. It's a long story of how I winded up here on Enroth. But, I came here for the work, that I seek," Anakin responded.</p>
<p>"Of course. I have the things that I need to craft and my previous worker went missing. So, I need help and I wonder if you could provide it," Alissa said.</p>
<p>"What was her name?" Anakin asked. "I want to know, in just case."</p>
<p>"Inquisitive, are we?" Alright, her name was Leilatha. I just wonder where she and her tribe went after she temporary took time off work due to her life situation," Alissa responded.</p>
<p>Anakin memorized the name to ensure that he didn't forget it, in case he would meet the woman in question. "So, you're saying that you need a hand in the job? Alright, I am planning to be hired by you," he spoke up.</p>
<p>"Very well. I also know that you have other one to meet up with, so send either one of us a letter to decide," Alissa said.</p>
<p>"Will do it. I will be back with the answer. And I need to plan my schedule, as I have a baby to take care for," Anakin responded as he then left the building.</p>
<p>"I'll ensure that your schedule is not a mess. Thanks for coming and I hope to see you again," Alissa responded as she watched him depart on his Griffin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin later arrived at the city, where the blacksmith was living. He also was considering the offering from Alissa, as he thought that she needed the help the most, ever since she lost previous worker, the woman named Leilatha, who lived with a tribe. It was an interesting case and he would investigate, when he would have free time between work and parenting.</p>
<p>And he wondered what kind of life situation she ended up that she had to quit work, leaving Alissa without an employee. He had some many questions towards Leilatha, but he knew that he would ask her, if he found her.</p>
<p>But only the time would tell, if he and this Leilatha would ever meet, as Anakin arrived at the blacksmith. He knocked and a male Elf with gray hair and brown eyes.</p>
<p>"I am Wyn, the local blacksmith. Syllia mentioned you to me, as she wants to help you to find the work," the Elf said </p>
<p>"And I am Anakin Skywalker. Nice to meet you," Anakin. So, I could help craft the tents and weapons that the Elven defenders need?" Anakin asked as he took a look around.</p>
<p>"Correct, the young one. I see that you have knowlede about the war," Wyn remarked as he got some tools.</p>
<p>"I was a war General, so I have the experience with it, even though, I am far away from the battlefield right now," Anakin said.</p>
<p>"I could use the help from someone like you. Of course, I know that Alissa needs help</p>
<p>"I will send the letter to one of you, once I decide, as I have a little child to look after as well. I already alerted her on that," Anakin responded.</p>
<p>"Of course. Take your time to decide and send a letter to either one of us. I hope to see you again soon," Wyn said as Anakin waved and left on Skyclaw to return home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he returned, he saw that Syllia was nowhere to be found and heard crying from the upstairs. He ran up to find Gelu in his crib, as he was hungry, so Anakin picked up the baby, who was distressed.</p>
<p><em>"What happened here? And why was Gelu alone?" </em>Anakin thought as he rocked Gelu. "Shhh, it's okay, the little one. I am here," he spoke softly, as he rubbed the back to soothe the whimpering baby.</p>
<p>Once Gelu calmed down, Anakin had a dinner and tended to Gelu, who was very tired and was fussing.</p>
<p><em>"I need to get a reliable babysitter, before I will start working to avoid further incidents like this," </em>Anakin thought as he then sang a lullaby to Gelu, who was falling asleep in his father's arms after a warmth bath and a bottle of milk.</p>
<p>Anakin placed him back in to the crib, before tucking him in. "Good night. Sweet dreams," the lost Jedi said softly, before he returned to bed himself and fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were briefed on a mission about rescuing Even Piell, who was captured by the Separatists, because of the Nexus Route Maps, that the Jedi had memorized. They were to find the way into the Citadel, which was also known as the Jedi Prison. Since they had the old maps, this would be problematic.</p>
<p>"I wonder if Skyguy could come, if he was here," Ahsoka said. It was nearly a week, since her former Master vanished after the Mortis mission.</p>
<p>"I have no doubt that he would. You look a bit happy," Obi-Wan remarked as he saw Ahsoka smiling.</p>
<p>"Because I had a dream last night. It's Anakin and he was flying on somesort of noble creature, while holding a bundle with a child in one of his arms, while in another, the reins," Ahsoka responded as she described her dream further.</p>
<p>"Hmm, this is the clue that he's alright, wherever he is. Although, I have not heard of the creature matching your description, so I will to meditate once we save Master Piell," Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>"No need to rush, as I am certain, that Skyguy will be okay in his new whereabouts," Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded as they walked to their quarters to prepare for the mission, as they would have to be extremely careful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Walk and a new baby issue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin takes Gelu for a walk and a timeskip to a new problem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be updating other stories along with this one.</p><p>Also, Era of Chaos has now the Spring Festival and thank goodness I saved diamonds for the event currency to get two skins for Mutare Drake and Gelu (Both of them are epic looking).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after the whole incident, Anakin awoke to soft whimpers coming from Gelu's room and went to tend to the little one that he called a son. At first, he thought of sleepless nights that would await him, as he remembered reading some books secretly on parenting, while still on Corusant, in case he married in secret.</p><p>Well, that was not the case here, as each baby was different and Gelu was a baby that was asleep and didn't bother Anakin as much, except when the routine came. Anakin guessed that Gelu had his clock set to when waking up and when to sleep again. But that clock would be set to a different timetable as he grew up, as he wouldn't be a baby forever.</p><p>Once the normal routine was done, Anakin was holding a bundle with Gelu and looked at the baby, who was peacefully asleep.</p><p>The baby was calm, as he was sleeping a lot, since he was a preterm and he needed all the strength he could get in order to recover and climb back up, which he was doing that, but it was just a start. Anakin had to ensure that Gelu was not too cold or too hot in the blanket and the cloth that he was dressed in.</p><p>The lost Jedi then decided to go on a short walk and have Gelu with him during the said walk in a stroller, that he found in the house. He had a feeling that the family forgot while moving to Erathia and left for whoever was going to stay here with a family.</p><p>Anakin silently thanked the Elven family and hoped to meet them someday, to thank them for ensuring that he had something, or he would have to carry both a satchel along with a baby in his arms.</p><p>He placed Gelu into the stroller and ensured that the baby was safely tucked in and Anakin exited, but not before petting Skyclaw, who then flew out of the house to have exercise, while protecting his rider.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the village, while ensuring that Gelu was asleep in the stroller, as Anakin was careful not to awaken the baby, who was shielded from the sunlight. His hood was on, as he was still a shy person around the natives of Av'lee, the Elves.</p><p>"Are you taking him for a walk?" Alissa asked, as she saw him walking with the stroller. She was peeking out as she was doing a work by herself.</p><p>"I'm. I also decided to work with you, but I need to find a fitting babysitter, as Syllia wasn't home last night, when I came back," Anakin responded as he rocked the stroller. He also had a small satchel with a book and some items, while the baby stuff was in the frame beneath the main part of the stroller.</p><p>"Oh my. She always likes to leave the work undone and have others clean it up. I did warn her about babysitting and she thinks that babies will sleep through her absence until the parent gets back home. It's not the case at all," Alissa shook her head as she looked at the sleeping baby in the stroller.</p><p>"I came back home to hear Gelu crying in his crib. I am not asking her babysit Gelu ever again," Anakin responded.</p><p>"There is a park, where my people gather for everyday relaxation between our busy daily lives. I'll lead you there, so you know the direction," Alissa said as she led him to a park nearby, where a lot of Elves were enjoying the warm day, after a stormy night that happened two nights ago. It was a bit chilly last night, but the weather was warm, as it was spring.</p><p>Anakin found a bench and sat down to relax, while rocking the stroller. Alissa went back to the village and Anakin took out a book to read, while Gelu was peacefully sleeping.</p><p>It was the text about other races that inhabited Antagarich. He was intrigued and he could use some knowledge, while potentially traveling across Antagarich and seeing the rest of the continent along with the snow island to the west. He wanted to meet the people and see the creatures of the land.</p><p>He looked at the baby, who was stirring quietly in his bundle. Gelu was so small, but so adorable. Since he had auburn hair and round ears, this told Anakin that Gelu was a Half Human with the unknown race.</p><p>Nonetheless, Anakin loved the youngling, who stole the Jedi's heart and he would shower the baby with love.</p><p>After some reading, Anakin stood up and walked through the park. There were Elves who were curious with the man and the stroller, but some didn't pay any attention, as they were either playing or talking.</p><p>Anakin would make new friends among the Elves of Av'lee. He missed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, but he hoped that they would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Once he came back, Anakin tucked in Gelu back into his crib. The baby was peacefully asleep after the morning walk to the park and he wouldn't awaken until the lunch time.</p><p>Anakin was brushing Skyclaw's feathers to keep them not messy. Anakin also was learning how to care for his Griffin, as he would be a companion for a life and Anakin wouldn't abandon the noble creature alongside the infant.</p><p>As he was thinking on meditating, he heard flapping of wings and saw the very Elf who ditched her babysitting duty, Syllia.</p><p>He motioned for her to stay outside as he walked to her.</p><p>"Where were you?!" Anakin snarled in a tone to ensure that Gelu didn't awaken, as he didn't need to hear his foster father arguing with someone.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Syllia asked.</p><p>"I returned to find my house empty and Gelu alone in his crib last night. And yes, I went to both Alissa and Wyn as well. I will be working with Alissa, while helping Wyn, that was my decision. She'll send a letter to Wyn about my decision. And I know that you leave the job that was given to you, before you finish it," Anakin responded.</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay?" Syllia said, as she found herself in trouble for what she had done.</p><p>"I'll need time, before this matter is settled, but I'll be bringing Gelu to work then, if I can't find someone to look after him while I'm off to work," Anakin said.</p><p>Syllia was silent as she then left the house to think of how to resolve the situation. She did think that all babies slept a lot and Anakin would return fast and didn't see her absence. Not this time, it seemed, as he was angry at her.</p><p>She needed some time to reflect on her behavior and she hoped that she would amend, as she didn't want to destroy the friendship that began to form between her and Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>After that fiasco, Anakin sat down to meditate, as he wanted to learn something new and not to be judged, as he was now no longer part of the Order, since he was on the distant planet and no way so far of how to return back home.</p><p>He was deep in his thoughts and tried to clear some of the darkness that was in him along with relaxing, before potentially working with Alissa and Wyn, along with caring for Gelu and Skyclaw.</p><p>This was also the time he could meditate in peace and quiet. So, he sat down and closed his eyes. He let the Force flow through him and at the moment, he had the flash of the vision that he saw on Mortis, before he had the memory erased by the Father of Mortis.</p><p>He felt the pain surge through him, as he stood up. His meditation was disrupted by the flash of the vision and he hoped to remember it, as it could help the Jedi to find the Sith and end the war. He then saw that Alissa was waiting in the entrance, so any concern for the war and the galaxy would wait.</p><p>"Wyn sent a letter back and we both agree that you could help us one at the time, since your knowledge will be useful. Plus, we will ensure that the schedule will fit other activities, including the care for the sweet boy that you are raising," she said as Anakin nodded.</p><p>"Thanks. I'll begin the work as soon as possible," he responded as he then went to the room, where the baby slept. <em>"I have a good headstart in the new life, despite the situation. Now, I will help the Elves and repay my thanks for their hospitality in this land," </em>he thought as he then kissed the baby into the forehead.</p><p>That night, he flew around on Skyclaw, before having a cup of the warm tea and falling asleep in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later...</p><p>Anakin was working with a small piece of furniture as part of the order that came to Alissa just a day prior. Gelu was sleeping peacefully in his crib, and Skyclaw was flying around, while his rider was busy.</p><p>The former Knight suspected that the Griffin was with his kin in Erathia, watching over humans of the land, before returning to his rider in Av'lee. He couldn't just keep the Griffin constantly in the house and he remembered the beasts in Arena, where he, Obi-Wan and Padme had to fight the said beasts, before the Jedi came to the rescue.</p><p>He often wondered of how his friends in the stars fared, as he missed them. He also meditating on the vision between the work and the care. It was a start for a new life on Enroth. </p><p>As he finished the furniture, he heard a cry coming from upstairs and ran to see Gelu awake and fussing from something. Anakin picked him up and brought him to the rocking chair that he made by himself and sat down.</p><p>He rocked in the chair, while trying to soothe the fussy infant, who was lost in his own terror of whatever troubled him.</p><p>"What's wrong, the little one?" he asked calmly as he held Gelu even closer to the shoulder, as Gelu continued to cry his lungs out in pain. Anakin was confused as of what was causing the baby's discomfort, as the baby was fed a few hours ago and he didn't need a change. The face was also slightly red that was barely visible because of the snow white skin.</p><p>Anakin patted Gelu's back, while trying to soothe the baby, who was crying very loud. This got him very concerned, as Gelu could be sick, due to him being small and born early.</p><p>But, his emotions got to Gelu and he began crying even louder, which spooked Anakin, but he calmed down and continued to rock the crying infant to calm him down from the ordeal that befell him, which caught Anakin off-guard as a parent.</p><p>Fortunately, this didn't last long as near evening, Gelu calmed down and Anakin sang him back to sleep, so Gelu could sleep through night. But Anakin had a hunch that it was the start for a little thing that would keep him awake at night for a while, before Gelu grew up.</p><p>Still, he loved the little boy, who already grew a bit bigger from the care and rest he was getting. But, he had a long way to go and Anakin knew that the help was crucial for the little Gelu, the boy, who was his son in all, but blood.</p><p>And he would protect him, even at the cost of his own life. He wouldn't fail, unlike on Tatooine, just before the Clone Wars.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Despite that the troubles of parenthood were just beginning to appear, I knew that they would be nothing, compared to the love that Gelu would shower me with. When he had a first colic session, I learned that he felt what I was feeling and it reflected on him. I'll have to learn of how to hold my emotions back, while ensuring that I'm not emotionless husk. I just don't know where to begin, as the Order has failed me, I think. I also need to find out who the Sith Lord is through the vision that is slowly coming back to me."-Anakin's private diary.<br/></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The whole Elven park and baby stroller are something that I came up for the sake of the story, okay?</p><p>There will be timeskips, as Gelu grows up and the first timeskip is in this one and the next one also will be a timeskip.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Talk with the late Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin speaks with Qui-Gon Jinn, as a mysterious figure pays a visit to Alissa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had passed ever since the colic episode and Anakin was relieved for it to be over, as Gelu had him wake up at night, especially after the long day of work, as Anakin helped both Alissa and Wyn along with caring for both Skyclaw and Gelu, as he also had a loyal Griffin, who was his companion and a baby, that he saw as a son. He believed that his mother would be proud of her son taking care for the baby.</p><p><em>"You would have loved him, Mom. I'm so very sorry. I couldn't save you," </em>Anakin thought one night as he was bathing Gelu after the evening feed.</p><p>There were also days, when Gelu had a colic before a bed time and this helped Anakin to fall asleep after calming the baby down. Also, the stump had healed when the baby was two weeks old and Gelu was now getting baths in the tub, which resulted in Anakin often getting wet from the splashes, as the baby moved his arms and legs, while being bathed. Still, Anakin let out a chuckle each time. He knew that Gelu was playing in the water, while being bathed.</p><p>Also Gelu was making a good progress, as he was nearly four months old and was smiling a lot. The first smile was seen when Anakin played with Gelu and the infant was two months old. This meant that he was recovering. Also, Anakin combed the hair with a brush during the bath time.</p><p>Anakin also no longer wore his black robes. After getting some coin from the job, he bought green robes to match to the local clothing, as black was associated with Necromancers of Deyja. He liked the robes and preferred them, as he was no longer a Jedi.</p><p>He was also meditating and he felt much better as something was vanishing that was no longer a concern to him. But the vision was, as he had to figure who the Sith Lord in the vision was, so he could alert Obi-Wan on the identity of the Sith.</p><p>But so far, nothing, as the meditation led often to dead end or he was close, but the Dark Side stopped him in the tracks. However, Anakin would not give up and he would get to the bottom of the mystery and help the Jedi to end the war and restore the peace to Republic.</p><p>For now, he had other concerns, as he had a baby to care for and he was glad to see that Gelu was recovering from the ordeal. But it was a start.</p><p>Between work, there was a tummy time, where Gelu laid on his stomach and Anakin used this to rest and catch a break from the busy day. Anakin would read a book, while allowing Gelu to sleep on his stomach, before getting him back to the crib, where he would sleep.</p><p>Also, Anakin found a good spot in the forest to relax and play with Gelu, who already loved being levitated in the air by Anakin. The spot would be a good place for Anakin to play with Gelu and have a picnic with either friends or family. He also encountered few Unicorns, horses that had a long horn. They shined with the pure light, as they were friends to the Elves along with the Dragons, who resided in the Cliffs. They were either Green or Gold ones. And unlike the Krayt ones of Tatooine, Gold and Green Dragons were able to fly and breathe fire.</p><p> </p><p>That day, he finished the work early and decided to have a meditation session again in the forest along with taking Gelu for a walk, so he could relax for a bit and breathe the fresh air. </p><p>So, he left the house and took the stroller to a favorite spot in the forest. He was also on lookout, in case the danger was nearby. He did keep his lightsaber with him, in case someone attacked. It was already autumn, as he had come to Enroth in the middle of the warm summer, but autumn was also beautiful, as the leaves fell onto the ground and covered it.</p><p>He sat down and rocked the stroller to ensure that Gelu was asleep and then he meditated, while Skyclaw was away in the skies of Antagarich, before returning to his rider.</p><p><em><span class="u">"I'm glad to see that you're faring well on the world with the youngling,"</span> </em>a familiar voice spoke, as Anakin was startled, but ensured that the baby didn't awake from his sleep.</p><p>Anakin recognized that voice. "Master Qui-Gon?" he asked.</p><p><span class="u"><em>"It is me indeed. We have a lot to talk about," </em></span>Qui-Gon responded as he appeared and 'sat down' onto the grass.</p><p>"Alright, let's talk then," Anakin said as he looked at the stroller and then turned to the Jedi Master.</p><p> </p><p>At her shop, Alissa was putting up the items that Anakin crafted onto the shelf. She was thankful that she got help and many Elves were happy as well. They knew Alissa as a good craftswoman and seeing her work stalled was a sad thing, after her previous worker disappeared due to the life situation.</p><p>Now, she and her new friend, Anakin, were getting the things back to normal. Even Wyn got some help in his projects and Anakin also got a good friend from two Elves, who saw him as a good friend.</p><p>She wondered of what happened to a small group of the travelers that were exploring Antagarich. She had no idea of what happened to the group after they departed to Erathia and never came back. It consisted of few men and a woman, the latter being pregnant and working hard, before they left to travel south.</p><p>As she was finishing her work of putting the items up, so she could begin selling them, she saw a cloaked and a hooded figure standing in the entrance of the store. She couldn't see the features of the figure at all, as the figure covered itself well.</p><p>"Alissa," it spoke.</p><p>"Wait, is that you? Where you have been all this time?" Alissa asked.</p><p>"I've been getting to Av'lee from Erathia after the fight that broke out in the forest. After that, we had to heal, and then find the way to here," the figure responded.</p><p>"I see that you've come back after being away. In what house you're living?"</p><p>"In a house nearby. Not that family one, as I spotted the signs that it's occupied by someone, as there are Griffin feathers. A rider is living there?" the figure asked.</p><p>"Yes. A good man lives in the house, whose heart is a kind one. He's helping me and Wyn. He's away for a walk and a meditation session, so I advise you not to disturb him. There's also a chance that he could be practicing with that light blade of his and it looks dangerous, because I watched him train from afar one afternoon," Alissa replied, as she remembered seeing Anakin igniting a tube, that was on his belt. She wondered what was it, but she got the answer.</p><p>It was a weapon, that was clearly a sign that its wielder was not of Enroth. His robes were also a sign, as she had never seen such robes before.</p><p>"Alright. I may pay a visit, when he's not busy, as I think I saw him working with you."</p><p>"Be my guest. Although, he's quite a busy man, so please be aware of that," Alissa said.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, I'll be going back. See you later," the figure spoke as it left the shop towards another home.</p><p><em>"Why did she sound so familiar? Could it be?" </em>Alissa thought as she waited for the first customer to enter.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the meditation spot, Anakin and Qui-Gon were finishing their conversation as Qui-Gon looked at the stroller with Gelu in it. He was playing with some dangling toys in the stroller. There was also a plush toy in the stroller, in the frame, as Anakin had a bad feeling of keeping a toy near a baby, especially this young.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Such a young and innocent child you're raising," Qui-Gon remarked.</em> </span>
</p><p>"He's been a light of my life here, on this strange world. I also got friends among the Elves," Anakin responded.</p><p><span class="u"> <em>"I see. The Force is strong with him. The world you're on is called Enroth. I</em> </span> <span class="u"> <em> sense something that is nearby in this land. Be prepared for anything," Qui-Gon explained.</em> </span></p><p>Anakin nodded, as he spoke: "I will. Please, tell Obi-Wan about my whereabouts, just in case," Anakin said as he then turned.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I'll tell Obi-Wan, as I get the feeling, that this could help in the future. Look after Gelu and protect him from the Darkness," Qui-Gon said as he then departed.</em> </span>
</p><p><em>"Of course," </em>Anakin thought as he then returned home with the stroller and a baby. Skyclaw also returned home and he got petted by Anakin.</p><p>When he was taking the stroller to the entrance, he turned to see a figure in the distance, who was cloaked and hooded. He had no idea who was it, but he didn't suspect at that time that he was to meet that person soon.</p><p>But, this didn't matter for now, as he had the baby to care for...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That figure was strange, as it watched me from afar and it left after I spotted it. What or who was it? What they were doing near my home? And why they were watching my house? What were they looking for there? What was this stalking? Many questions and I hope that I'll get answers soon.-Anakin's private diary.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Teething trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin helps Gelu with the new ailment, while meeting a new companion, as Obi-Wan remembers a conversation with his former Master.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few more weeks had passed since the conversation between himself and his former Master. Anakin was watching the sunrise, as he happened to awaken early for Gelu to awaken as well, as Gelu was no longer a newborn, but a baby, who smiled and rolled from the stomach to back.</p><p>He also started to sit up, but he needed support, before he could sit up on his own.</p><p>Now, Gelu was five months old and he was more active, as he was awake even more. He was also recovering further from his small size and he was healthy, as the healer remarked on his progress.</p><p>"He's growing up well. Your care is ensuring that."</p><p>"I care for him as if he is my own son. He's my little light," Anakin replied to the remarked as he played with the little boy.</p><p>He forgot over time the strange figure, as he was focused on his everyday life in Av'lee. He befriended more Elves and even had ridden a Dragon, the Green one. This was a moment he would never forget.</p><p>As he was watching the horizon, he heard fussing from the nursery. Anakin signed as he walked to the crib and lifted the little one from his crib and held him in his arms.</p><p>"Alright, little guy. I'm here. Let's get you a breakfast and we'll play, until a nap time," Anakin said as he embraced Gelu and walked to the kitchen to get the bottle of milk for the little boy.</p><p> </p><p>On Corusant, Obi-Wan was meditating. He still remembered the conversation between him and his late Master, Qui-Gon, who appeared to him one late evening.</p><p>That evening, Ahsoka was teaching a group of younglings and Obi-Wan had the time off of his own, before he and Ahsoka would go on the mission.</p><p>During the nearly half-year since Anakin's disappearance, a lot happened. They did rescue Even Piell and he along with Tarkin got the map of Nexus route safe to the Republic. Ahsoka was captured by a group of hunters, who enjoyed hunting Jedi Younglings, as Knights were too tough for the hunters. Only one of the younglings that were with Ahsoka, perished and when a Wookie named Chewbacca was dropped off, he helped the Jedi Younglings construct the communication device and Wookies came to the rescue.</p><p>Ahsoka was able to kill the leader of the hunters and she, along with Younglings returned back to the Temple.</p><p>Later, there was a mission on Mon Calamari, which began after King Yos Kolina's assassination. The Quarren did not want to see Prince Lee-Char as the King of Mon Cala. Ahsoka was able to help the Prince and the Republic was able to defeat the Separatists on the Planet.</p><p>Then, the whole fiasco on Umbara, where Ahsoka was with Pong Krell. He showed his true colors, as he told</p><p>And the last mission after saving the Togruta Colony from the Zygerrian slavers was the one, where Obi-Wan faked his death. He did warn Ahsoka, as he didn't want to think that he died. She knew of the plan and went ahead and pretended to have been oblivious to him being alive.</p><p>This worked well and the Council were none the wiser in this case. The Chancellor was saved from the Separatists and now, Obi-Wan was having a break, before the next potential mission with Ahsoka.</p><p>He remembered the conversation-</p><p>
  <em>It was one evening after she had returned from her mission concerning Lux Bonteri, a Separatist Senator. He was the son of the late Mina Bonteri, who was killed by Count Dooku sometime before the Battle of Sullust, which left Asajj Ventress for the dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had no idea why she even helped the Senator in the first place. He knew that Ahsoka and Lux Bonteri met, when she and Padme traveled to speak to Mina Bonteri. He hoped that the friendship didn't advance further, as she still had the Jedi Code to follow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan missed Anakin and hoped that his friend and brother was okay, wherever he was. The Council deemed him dead, but Obi-Wan and Ahsoka knew that Anakin was still alive, as the bond was still active.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">"Obi-Wan,"</span> a familiar voice spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked as his late Master appeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is me indeed. I'm here to tell about Anakin's whereabouts and how he's been faring," Qui-Gon replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan was silent as Qui-Gon explained: <span class="u">"He's on the planet called Enroth, that is inhabited by mystical creatures and people. Anakin's been living among the Elves, as his Griffin named Skyclaw carried him to Av'lee, where he got the help, as Anakin got a big responsibility. As if raising a Padawan was the test before the current responsibility.</span></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"He found a Half-Human infant, whom he named as Gelu and Anakin is raising the infant. I've seen how the two interact with each other and their bond is strong."</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan was shocked at what he had heard. His former Padawan was on another planet and raising a child. "Any hints of the baby's origins, before he was found by Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.</em>
</p><p><span class="u"> <em>"I can't narrow down the origins of the youngling, but I sense that he will be as powerful as Anakin, if he is trained. And Anakin is not neglecting his usage of the Force and in fact, he uses it, when opportunity presents itself. He lives with the harmony with the Elves and he has seen the native creatures, such as Pegasi, Unicorns and Dragons.</em> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u"> <em>"Nonetheless, he's faring well and Anakin that had been lost due to the Sith Manipulation, is coming back to us. Obi-Wan, please remember the planet, where Anakin is right now," Qui-Gon replied.</em> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad to hear that Anakin's okay. I'll keep the name of the world in mind, in case the need would arise. Thank you," Obi-Wan responded as Qui-Gon nodded and departed.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled as he sensed Anakin's happiness through the bond. This meant that his beloved brother was truly coming back.</p><p>Now, he just needed to find the time to search for Enroth and find Anakin, to visit him and the baby, that Anakin was raising on his own.</p><p><em>"Anakin, we'll visit you and your son someday. May the Force be with you," </em>Obi-Wan thought as he hoped that he, Ahsoka and Anakin would meet again.</p><p> </p><p>On Enroth, Anakin was watching Gelu play with the toys, as the baby was having fun on his own. He was already awake and had his meal, which was a bottle of milk.</p><p>It was already a winter, thus, a cold time of the year. At least it was much than sand, Anakin thought. He had to close the house to protect the little one from cold. He also ensured that the house was warm and the Elves also braced themselves for the winter. The former Jedi did the same.</p><p>The baby was laying on his back in the playpen, while Anakin was watching him. He saw how eager Gelu was to try and catch the levitating toy. Anakin used that method to help Gelu exercise and for Anakin not forgetting that he had the Force.</p><p>The work had lessened, as Alissa knew that Gelu wouldn't be swaddled for long and he would be crawling soon enough, thus, Anakin would have more trouble, but he would love the little boy, nonetheless.</p><p>Also, Anakin noticed strange people in the house, that was near the shop. The house was big to fit several people and Anakin had a feeling that a group was staying there permanently. He would investigate the house and meet the neighbors, but first, he would find the right day.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted, when Gelu dropped the toy as he coughed and rubbed the cheek. This alarmed Anakin and he lifted the baby into his arms. Gelu fussed as something was stressing him.</p><p>"What's wrong, the little guy?" Anakin asked as he embraced the baby into his arms. He placed the finger near the cheek, the baby nibbled on the finger, that was covered in the glove.</p><p>Then, it hit Anakin, Gelu was teething and needed something to help him to calm down the baby, who was fussing.</p><p>"Excuse me, can I help you two?" the female voice asked as Anakin turned to see a figure in the entrance, as he looked out of the window. It lowered the hood and Anakin blushed.</p><p>The Elf woman had black eyes and white hair, while her skin was snow-white, just like Gelu's. She wore cloak, that covered her clothing.</p><p>"Who are you?" he stammered.</p><p>"I'm Leilatha. I'm a member of a small expedition, that came to Antagarich to explore it. We've stopped here to reside among our Elven kin to see how they live, along with me. Alissa told me about you," she responded.</p><p>That name struck Anakin as he was looking at the missing woman. Why she was here, so many months later, he wondered to himself.</p><p>"Okay, then. Nice to meet you too. I'm Anakin, by the way. I'm having the problem here. My son is teething and I need something to calm him down," he responded.</p><p>Leilatha nodded as she walked to them. She stopped in the tracks as she saw the fussing infant.</p><p>"Can it be?" she muttered as she looked at Gelu. In her eye, a tear ran down the cheek. Anakin tried to detect whatever it was from sadness or happiness, but it could be both.</p><p>"Alright, we need to talk, but first, help me calm him down," Anakin said as Leilatha nodded.</p><p>This was indeed going to be a long talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Vori Group</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin learns about his son and the stranger, who approached him along with meeting an expedition group.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note, this and previous chapters take place between the Crisis of Naboo and Massacre Episodes of Season 4. I follow the Legends timeline, not Disney one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leilatha watched the man, as he gave the child the cold cloth. Thanks to the ice magic she wielded, she cooled the cloth and gave it to Anakin, who let the baby chew on it to help him.</p><p>She saw how caring was the man towards the baby, as Anakin snuggled the child and rocked him in his arms to calm him down.</p><p>Once Gelu was calmed down, he was sang to sleep by Anakin, who then ushered her to come outside and into the forest spot, where he meditated.</p><p>"Alright. I'm listening. What are you and why were you near my home for the last few weeks?" Anakin asked. He was glad to be away from the house, in case things would get ugly for him and Leilatha and he didn't want Gelu to hear the argument. He sent a telepathic message to Alissa, who agreed to look after Gelu.</p><p>"First of all, I'm one of the Vori Elves. We're also called Snow Elves. We come from the island called Vori, which is west from Av'lee," she began.</p><p>Anakin remembered seeing something white far in distance, when he flew to the western part of Avlee, when he flew one time on Skyclaw. Syllia was looking after Gelu at that time and she made up for her mistake previously. Now, she and Anakin were good friends again and often raced in the skies of Av'lee.</p><p>"I'm part of the expedition that came to this world to explore Antagarich, to see other nations and their people. The Elder secretly allowed us to go with a blessing and I, along with my friends, went for the exploration. We are the nation that isolates itself from the rest of the world. We wanted to see what was outside of our home island.</p><p>"We were exploring the gorgeous Bracada, which is known for its great Wizards, when I was kidnapped by the unknown. I was having a breath of fresh air, as suddenly, I was knocked out with something and at that time, I was away from my friends, who are the best people to have around," she continued.</p><p>"I guess that your friends were also not alerted to your disappearance," Anakin remarked</p><p>"They were worried for me, as I was gone and we protected each other. Anyway, I barely could hear of what the woman was saying. She was experimenting with the blood of a strongest Force User. I have no idea who is it and what was that for, as I was mostly asleep and couldn't hear much," Leilatha responded.</p><p>"When that happened?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Eight months prior to my son's birth. I guess it's an important detail for you," Leilatha remarked.</p><p>Anakin realized that it was the time, when he, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were investigating the intel, that Jenna Zan Arbor was experimenting with the Force, again. Anakin was captured and he was rescued days later. He learned that there was no one else in the chamber and other cells were empty.</p><p>He suspected that Arbor could have used his blood and on Leilatha, but the data was wiped by the time he was rescued, so the Jedi had no information about her experiments. She was still on the run and wanted by the Republic for her crimes against the Jedi and the Hero With No Fear. He didn't know what had become of her, but he hoped that she was arrested at some point.</p><p>Anakin nodded as to say, continue please.</p><p>"According to Sumina, a healer in our group, I was found lying a face down in the snow. Not that was it embarrassing at all. My group was glad to see me, as I was a leader alongside my brother, Ellisar.</p><p>"A month later after I returned, Sumina discovered my pregnancy, when I started to have symptoms. She's quite resourceful one.</p><p>"We decided to settle in Av'lee and began our journey there. I worked for the time being with Alissa, before we decided to have one more trip to Erathia, before returning back to Av'lee for the baby's birth.</p><p>"We came under attack from the group of bandits and I went into labor. Ellisar got badly hurt and Sumina had to care for both of us. My brother was shocked about my pregnancy, but he said that he would love my baby, as he was an uncle. Thus, he was now the leader, but I still helped him with an advice. He was also protective of me and talked with the baby a lot during the pregnancy.</p><p>"I delivered my son on my own, but he didn't breathe, so I cut the cord with my dagger and wrapped him, before I would bury him. I returned only for him to be gone, so we rested and went to Av'lee," Leilatha finished.</p><p>"Tell me the description of your son," Anakin said.</p><p>"He had auburn hair and his eyes were closed, matching to baby you're raising. I suspect that he's my son," Leilatha answered.</p><p><span class="u"><em>"She's his mother, Anakin," </em></span>Qui-Gon spoke in his mind, as Anakin was awe struck. His foster son's mother was right in front of him and he couldn't keep her from her son for too long. The time of the reunion was now.</p><p>"Thank the Force. I'll get you to Gelu and I'll watch the reunion," Anakin spoke as he and Leilatha went back to the house.</p><p> </p><p>When they returned, Gelu was peacefully asleep in his crib, as she looked at her son, who was bigger than the last time she saw him. He was wearing the baby clothing and he slept so peacefully.</p><p>"I missed so much. I hope he didn't bring you much trouble," she said softly, while avoiding waking the baby up.</p><p>"Teething is the new problem, but he slept a lot when he was a newborn. Now, he's more active and I even take him on walks and fly on Skyclaw, while's strapped in a baby harness, so he can feel the air on his face. But now, it's cold and Skyclaw is resting, while I get him ready for spring," Anakin responded.</p><p>"Anakin, he's gorgeous. I thank you. I want to live with you, if you don't mind," Leilatha said.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to return to your group and tell them the good news?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"I will. But, I want to watch Gelu grow up and ensure that he had me in his life. I do believe that he's missing a mother, which is me," Leilatha responded.</p><p>Anakin realized that his son indeed needed a mother, as he sometimes cried out for her, which meant that the bond was established, but she was too far away and he cried, missing her.</p><p>"Of course. I would love to meet your friends and brother. Also, you can stay in my home," Anakin agreed.</p><p>"It's settled then. I'll alert the others," Leilatha replied as she ran off into the distance to get her friends, while he checked on Skyclaw and Gelu. The former was resting and the latter was up, as he fussed from the absence of a familiar figure through the bond.</p><p>"It's okay, the little one. She'll be back soon," Anakin said as he cuddled the infant and placed him into the playpen. He then went to kitchen to make the tea, in case he would meet the guests, that Leilatha would be bringing.</p><p>Soon, he saw a small group of five Vori Elves, which included Leilatha, that were waiting at the entrance.</p><p>"Come in. I've got some tea in the kettle," he said as the group entered. They sat down in the chairs as the male Vori Elf, who had short white hair and wielded the sword and a shield, looked at him with curiosity. So did others, as Anakin noticed that the group consisted of 2 females and 3 males.</p><p>"Ellisar, Sumina, Rhys and Ivaran, this is Anakin, the man that Alissa hired into her work a few months prior," Leilatha said as he got the tea to the guests along with some food, before going to the playpen and fetching Gelu, who wanted to know what was going on.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you," Anakin replied as the Elves nodded in the return, pleased to meet him as well. "The child in my hands is Gelu, Leilatha's son, whom I've been raising in your absence," he added as the pin was dropped.</p><p>Ellisar was shocked, as he saw his nephew, who was in the human's arms. The human also had a strange tube on his belt, which was interesting to the Elf.</p><p>Once they finished the tea, they stood up, while Leilatha held her son for the first time in months after birth.</p><p>"Hi there, my dear nephew. I'm your uncle, Ellisar," the Elf spoke, as Gelu cooed back.</p><p>Sumina used her Magic to check on Gelu and spoke: "He's in good health. You've been caring for him well. Thank you."</p><p>Anakin just nodded as it was Rhys' turn. He was a Vori Elf, who wielded a bow and arrows. Anakin remembered the Nightsisters of Dathomir having them.</p><p>Ivaran lastly, was a Vori Elf, who had two daggers with him and wore a cloak and a hood, which told Anakin that the Elf was the Assassin, except lacking a gun and explosives and having two daggers instead.</p><p>All of them wore white armor, while Leilatha and Sumina wore white robes, that nearly blended with their skin color.</p><p>After they held the baby, Elissar turned to Anakin. "We thank you, a kind man. We also believed that he was stillborn, but I'm glad he's okay. Leilatha said that she's staying with you. As a leader, I permit that, for her and Gelu's sake. I also offer you invitation, as I did hear from Alissa that you're not of this world and one day, I would love to see the Galaxy beyond Enroth."</p><p>"Of course. But, we won't be going anywhere, as I ended up on this world after a mission and I'm separated from my friends. It's a long story and I'll share it later," Anakin said.</p><p>"Take your time. I'm sure that they'll find you, in case they have a way to travel. I'd like to meet them," Sumina replied.</p><p>They stayed for a bit, while the rest of the Vori expedition group got to know Anakin and Gelu a little bit better, before the group returned to their home in the village. Only Leilatha stayed in the home, as she was calming Gelu down, as he fussed from teething once again.</p><p> </p><p>Before the bed time, Anakin was watching Gelu being bathed by Leilatha, who was happy to be near her son. The house was warmed and they had some water, despite that it was winter, something that the Vori, or Snow Elves, clearly enjoyed.</p><p>After the bath, Gelu was dressed and she held him, while Anakin brushed his hair with a comb. Once that was done, they carried him to his crib and tucked him in.</p><p>"I'll sing the lullaby, that I know from my childhood," Anakin said softly as he then hummed a beautiful tune, while rocking a cradle.</p><p>Leilatha listened and her heart warmed, as she watched the scene. She thought that he was a good singer, as he song was beautiful. Her son fell asleep and they exited the room.</p><p>"I've put up a room divider, so you can stay and that'll help," he said.</p><p>"I thank you for your hospitality and the fact that you reunited me with my baby. I missed him and I hoped that I would see him again. That hope turned out to be true. So will be your hope of seeing your friends again," she said as she watched Gelu sleep.</p><p>"Exactly. You'll find me as an interesting character,' Anakin spoke shyly. This told Leilatha that he did have trouble being around beautiful women.</p><p>She wondered why, as they went to their bedrooms to rest, as interesting time awaited them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Surprise, surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two surprises come to Anakin, when his little one is eleven months old.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time skipped, again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few months passed since Leilatha started living with Anakin and Gelu, as she was glad to reunite with her son, who was now eleven months old. Gelu was already able to stand on his own and waiting for the right time to show his parents, that he could walk. He was often in the playpen to protect him from harm.</p><p>He was growing up and continuing to recover. He would never remember that day, when his birth could have turned into a tragedy, because of the attack on the Vori group and Leilatha having to defend her friends and brother from harm along with her child.</p><p>Anakin was there to save the little boy, who was a family to him, that was what mattered.</p><p>Also during this time, Anakin also began to fully recover from the Dark Side, as his mind was much more clearer. He was also getting more healthier in the mind and he began regretting of what he had done, when using the Dark Side and the memory of the vision fully came back, thanks to meditation.</p><p>But, he had to hold back the fury, as he finally knew who was the Sith Lord that the Jedi were searching for, but it was someone that he didn't expect, Chancellor Palpatine, the person that he saw as a friend throughout his time as a Padawan and a Knight.</p><p>To make matters worse, Anakin saw himself falling to the Dark Side of the Force and becoming a cyborg known as Darth Vader and he would be the enemy to the whole galaxy, while enslaved by Palpatine, which enacted plan of revenge against Palpatine for nearly backstabbing and turning him into a monster.</p><p>Anakin knew that he had to alert the Jedi about this. But, would they believe him, or dismiss it? No, he would not count on them and he would find the way and kill Sidious on his own, while ensuring that he survived, as he had a little boy.</p><p>Also, during this time, he noticed that Leilatha was giving him looks of interest, as she helped him to comb the hair and made a small braid out of the hair that began to grow, as Anakin was shifting to a life outside of the Jedi Temple even further.</p><p>It was good and Anakin hoped that it stayed that way and if the Clone Wars was to come, he and Skyclaw would defend the people in the aerial battle. He would repay the kindness of the natives in the return with his own.</p><p> </p><p>That day, Anakin and Leilatha went to the forest spot, that Anakin preferred. Ellisar and his friends would look after Gelu, while the two parents caught a break on their own.</p><p>The two sat down on the grass and Anakin began meditating, as Leilatha combed his hair with the brush.</p><p>"I see why this is your favorite place. It's peaceful, no one bothers you and the nature is nearby. The beauty of our Renegade cousins is astounding. No wonder many chose to leave long ago and now inhabit these beautiful forests," she remarked.</p><p>"Yes. They are folk that prefer peace and harmony, something that I wanted for a long time. Plus, the place is a lovely spot for a picnic," Anakin responded.</p><p>Leilatha nodded as something was on her mind. "I know that</p><p>"Okay. Just stand back. My weapon is no ordinary sword," Anakin said as Leilatha stood up and went away to the safe distance. Anakin took out his tube and ignited it, while he held it without any trouble.</p><p>He swung it around, while being cautious, before he turned it off and placed it back on the belt. Leilatha remembered the warning and quickly did went back few steps and watched him. He was a warrior, as he was able to use that weapon, but she would have to see him in the real battle.</p><p>"I see, why Alissa warned me about the weapons, like yours. I guess that you're not only one wielding it," she said.</p><p>"I'm not only one indeed wielding the lightsaber. There are others like me, who wield it," Anakin responded, as he remembered the Jedi and the Sith. The last duel that he had was against the corrupt Ahsoka, who was tainted by the Son.</p><p>"I need to hear full details," Leilatha said as Anakin nodded. One thing at the time.</p><p> </p><p>They went to the house to get the little one back, as then they saw Ellisar, who was just finishing the puppet play with the little one.</p><p>"There you are. I was finishing a play with him and he liked it," Elissar said as he returned the baby to them, who was happy to see them again.</p><p>"Did you have fun?" Anakin asked as the baby babbled in the response, as Anakin embraced the little one.</p><p>"We did," the Vori Elves responded at once.</p><p>"My worry is about our father finding us, as he's the overprotecting one. We had to get the blessing from the understanding Elder, who knew that we couldn't be stuck on Vori forever," Elissar said.</p><p>"I wouldn't be worried, as he needs to see that what happened to our mother, didn't happen to us. Instead, we've got a good life here," Leilatha responded.</p><p>"He's stubborn one and he won't give it up, you know that, sister. Any day now he'll set sail to seek us out," Elissar said.</p><p>"We'll prove it to him then. We know how he's affected by our mother's death," Leilatha said.</p><p>"I'll help. If he doesn't learn it from you, I will knock some sense into him the hard way. I'll meditate on the past to find out what happened. I also suggest that we prepare for anything, including him," Anakin suggested.</p><p>"Thanks, Anakin. I do hope that it will not involve battling," Elissar responded.</p><p>"Words will involved, not fists, I promise," Anakin said as he and Leilatha departed from the home with Gelu.</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the house and Gelu was placed into the playpen to play with the blocks, while Leilatha would comb Anakin's hair, before he tended to hers.</p><p>As she was finishing re-braiding the small braid, something was heard from the playpen, as Anakin swore that he could hear a word coming from playpen. He approached it and looked at Gelu, who was stretching out his hand and wanted to grab something.</p><p>It was a block, as Gelu was trying to find the way to get the block, that was was outside of the playpen, which meant that he must have thrown it outside of the playpen.</p><p>Then, the baby used the Force to lift the block and pull it to him, as he giggled and slightly levitated the block, before he placed onto two others, forming the pyramid of three.</p><p><span class="u"><em>"Anakin, it'll ensure that you, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka reunite soon. I'll help you train him," </em></span>Qui-Gon said in Anakin's mind, calming down the former Jedi, who was concerned for him being found, as the baby displayed the Force powers, which would attract the Order.</p><p>Anakin picked Gelu up and embraced the little boy in his arms, as Gelu babbled. It was time to know the truth, so Anakin used the Force to try and identify the Force Signature in the baby, as he let the Force flow into the child.</p><p>He felt his Force Signature in his child, as he sensed that the baby was powerful as him. Which meant...</p><p>"Dada," Gelu spoke, astonishing Anakin, who felt the bond flare between the baby and himself, as he raised the baby into the air and embraced him tight.</p><p>Leilatha approached Anakin, who was overjoyed to hear the youngling speak for the first time. Along with this, he displayed the Force. Anakin whispered into her ear something that she thought was related to her son.</p><p>"You are?" she whispered back.</p><p>"Yes, I'm. I can sense my and my mother's blood in him, but he has auburn hair. Despite this, he does remind me of my mother," Anakin answered as he embraced Leilatha, while holding Gelu in his arm.</p><p>"I had guesses after I discovered that I was pregnant. And my guess was the other prisoner, whose blood was taken. No matter how Gelu came to be, he's my son and I love him," Leilatha said.</p><p>"I love him too. I felt the bond being stronger, ever since I found him. I had no idea, but now I know," Anakin responded as they embraced, while holding Gelu.</p><p>Anakin smiled as he was happy that his son was born free. He remembered his time as a slave, as he was born to a slave, Shmi Skywalker and he dreamed of being free. Now, he had it, as he considered himself to be a slave again, when he was a Jedi, as he tried to appease them and show them that he was the best Jedi that they had, but he only got lectures of how bad he was and he was on verge of giving up by the time of Clone Wars.</p><p>It presented a chance to show that he was the best again, but the same thing and he was on the verge of giving up again just before the mission to Mortis.</p><p>But, the fate was merciful afterwards to him and he was sent to the world, where he found his son and befriended several people, who didn't need to be appeased. Instead, they showed kindness to the lost one and he returned it with the hard work.</p><p>Thus, Anakin had no intentions to return to the Jedi Order, as he realized that his future was here. He didn't ignore the vision, that he saw on Mortis, as he got the identity of the Sith Lord. He was furious at Sidious and hoped to find the way back to the Galaxy to deal with the Sith, and return to Enroth.</p><p>He was now a Gray Jedi, no longer part of the Jedi Order and he would train Gelu in the ways of the Force, when the time would come and he swore that Gelu would never be a part of the Jedi Order.</p><p>Qui-Gon's Force Ghost watched them, as he smiled. He began suspecting that Jenna Zan Arbor used Anakin's DNA and using the sperm, fertilized it with one of Leilatha's egg cells, which resulted in Gelu's conception and birth.</p><p>But, this was put aside, as Leilatha loved her child and so did Anakin, who adored the toddler, who was now his son. The baby had the Force and Anakin would train him in the near future.</p><p>The ghost then departed, as he would keep the parentage of the youngling a surprise to Obi-Wan, since it would be up to Anakin to do the revelation.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Anakin was falling asleep, as he was digesting the news that he was a father to a Force-Sensitive child, that he found nearly a year ago. That said child was sleeping in his cot, as his birthday was approaching.</p><p>Anakin was also thinking about Leilatha, who was staying with him and the former Jedi began have some warm feeling towards the Elf, as he thought about the rejection before the Clone Wars, as the Naboo Senator Padme Amidala rejected him, since she said that they couldn't be together, because of him being a Jedi, who followed the Jedi Code.</p><p>Despite Anakin tried to persuade her that they still could be together, she said that their marriage would never work out and that was it.</p><p>He was furious at her after the battle and told her that they would never speak to one another again, unless it was an important business, like with Clovis. He wasn't jealous and instead showed coldness towards her. He still had to save her, despite what happened between them.</p><p>Ahsoka had to save Padme and Anakin was grateful. But the party had to be resolved by Ahsoka, as Anakin didn't stay in the apartment. He didn't even miss Padme after he arrived to Enroth. He only missed Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, who were his best friends and they cared for him, unlike her.</p><p>Now, he was afraid that Leilatha would reject him, if he confessed that he loved her, because of what happened between him and Padme. At the same time, he doubted that she would do the same, but, the time would tell.</p><p>He had the idea of confessing to her in private during their son's birthday party, that was now being planned, as Gelu was going to turn 1 year old soon enough. And he would be damned if he messed his love confession to the point that she rejected him, something that he didn't want to happen ever since Padme rejected him...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be out on 13-14th of March, so stay tuned.</p><p>After the next chapter, I have something in mind concerning Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Birthday party for Gelu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and Leilatha celebrate their son's birthday, as the father gets a gift of his own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How fitting for this chapter to be uploaded around the time of my birthday. 'giggles a bit'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the birthday was fast approaching, so was Anakin's excitement, as he couldn't believe that he had been living a year on the different world, as he meditated one day in his favorite spot.</p><p>It was a year since he arrived, after the mission on Mortis, that led him to seeing that vision that he fully remembered at this point. A year, since he found his son, Gelu.</p><p>Anakin was recovering even further, as he felt much better and the darkness nearly left his mind. He was furious at the Sith, especially Palpatine, who pretended to be Anakin's best friend, only to be actually a malicious man, who wanted to possess Anakin's powers.</p><p>The former Jedi silently planned that if he found the way back to Corusant, he would go into the office and kill Palpatine, but the idea would put him and others at risk, so he would have to find other way to return to Corusant.</p><p>He still missed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka along with Rex, who were his best friends. He had forgotten Padme, as he realized that she wasn't worth it and he would find his love elsewhere. But at the same time, he feared that Leilatha would reject him, as he barely recovered from the breakup that Padme inflicted, when she rejected him.</p><p>This didn't matter for the time being, as Gelu's birthday was approaching and Anakin would have to focus of not ruining it for his son's sake.</p><p> </p><p>That morning, he woke up to a smell of food and he knew that it was Leilatha cooking something for the guests and the hosts, after all, it would be a small party. Despite being small in size, it was an important one, it was Gelu's birthday.</p><p>He stood up to stretch and went to his son's room, where Gelu was up in his crib. He could stand on his own, but he was holding onto the rails.</p><p>"There you are, the little one," Anakin cooed as he lifted Gelu into his arms and the toddler was babbling happily from seeing his father. "Today, we'll be celebrating your birthday. Can't believe it that a year ago, I held you in my arms, as we were searching for home. And now, we are here."</p><p>"Dada," Gelu responded as he got a kiss from Anakin. He walked downstairs, as Leilatha finished cooking food for the guests and the hosts.</p><p>"Impressive, most impressive," Anakin remarked.</p><p>"I've been to parties like this before and I know how to make food for them. So, this party will be great, even if we invited our friends," she replied.</p><p>"It's not much, but it'll be fun," Anakin smiled, as he tickled Gelu.</p><p>Soon, guests arrived, as he saw his friends, Alissa, Syllia, Ellisar, Sumina, Rhys and Ivaran, who were up for a celebration of the little one's birthday.</p><p>"Hi, Anakin. Glad that you're up with Gelu already, the little main focus of the party," Ellisar teased as Gelu giggled.</p><p>The party had started officially, as the guests brought gifts.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Padme Amidala was watching the morning traffic, as she was preparing for another session in the Senate. It had been a year since Anakin Skywalker had gone missing and only Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano had returned from the planet called Mortis.</p><p>The searches led to dead end and he was assumed dead a mere few weeks later.</p><p>She missed him, as he was her friend and at the same time, she was regretting that she rejected him, because of the Code. Now, she wished that she was married to him, as she guessed that he could have moved on and started a new relationship. But, instead of trying to woo him back, she would be happy for Anakin and his new love, no matter who it was.</p><p>"I hope you're okay, wherever you are," she said, as she then departed to the Senate building after the breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>On Enroth, the celebration was going great, as Gelu was opening gifts with his tiny fists. He used the Force to lift the gifts from the box and put them back. He was happy with them.</p><p>Anakin was happy and enjoyed the party. Nothing would make it happier until.</p><p>"Anakin, a word in private?" Leilatha asked, as he nodded. She led him to the small garden outside of the home.</p><p>"Now, I have a confession to make," Leilatha said as she prepared to voice her confession to Anakin, and he was prepared to hear it. "Ever since we've met, we've been friends of course, as you have a kind heart. But, for a few months, I felt something within me, that I couldn't explain. Now, with Gelu being our son, I wanted to confess this warm feeling.</p><p>"The truth is..." Leilatha turned away as she then whispered into his ear, while touching the curls: "I love you."</p><p>Anakin felt himself blushing and then spoke, after he returned the composure, as he was shocked at what he had heard: "I had the same feeling towards you, but I was afraid that you would reject me. You see, I was dumped by the Angel that I loved previously. I was a Jedi and had to follow the Code, which forbade attachments, although, I had trouble following that rule, as I grew up first with my mother, until I was nine, unlike the rest of the Order, who were in the Temple since infants. Padme Amidala was my Angel that I've met. Ten years later, I had to protect her from the assassins, after her life was threatened twice and those two attempts were foiled.</p><p>"I was in love and had a crush on her. Stupid of me, but I kept trying at that time to woo her.</p><p>"But, she dumped me after my mother's death, after she comforted me, of course. She told me that we couldn't be together and she left me heartbroken. Thus, I feared that you would reject me, when I would confess my love."</p><p>Leilatha was shocked herself and was partly furious at this Padme Amidala, who chose to ditch a chance of being in a relationship with such a kind and courageous man, who would even go against the Jedi Order's Code to be with her. Now, that woman was to lose Anakin to someone else.</p><p>"Anakin, one of the lessons that my mother taught me is to stay true to your heart and never betray it. That's what Padme Amidala did, betrayed her heart for the sake of duty. I suspect that she did love you, but chose to throw it away for the sake of something, that has to change, to be honest. Well, her loss," Leilatha said, as she proceeded to kiss Anakin into lips.</p><p>He first tensed, then he reciprocated the kiss, as he felt the bond bloom between each other. Once they released each other from the kiss, he smiled, as a tear ran down his cheek. It was a happiest day in his life. Not only it was his son's birthday, it was also a day, when the chance of love returned to Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>"Let's return and finish off the party, before we go to bed," he said as Leilatha nodded.</p><p>They returned to the living room, where their happiness was seen by the others. Anakin walked to Gelu and lifted him up, so the little one was in the former Jedi's arms. He used the Force to lift the ball and Gelu caught it with ease. He giggled as he used the Force to toss the ball into the playpen.</p><p>"You plan on training him?" Sumina asked, to which Anakin nodded in the response. He had a pupil before, now, he had his son to train.</p><p>That night, Anakin, Leilatha and Gelu slept in the same bed, as a small crib was now attached to Anakin's side and Gelu was happy to be near his parents.</p><p>Anakin was happy too, as he was free from both slavery and the Jedi, as he considered the Order to be slavery too. He would not let Gelu endure the life that he had, the life of pain and disappoitments. So, he would ensure that Gelu would be protected from the Jedi and the Sith, especially with the light of recent revelations.</p><p> </p><p>In the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were meditating, as the felt the joy through the Force. It was coming from their friend, Anakin, who was far away, but the feeling was so bright, that they caught it through their bond.</p><p>"Master Kenobi, if we can, we will go and visit Skyguy, as I'm able to narrow down his whereabouts through the Force," she said.</p><p>"Where he could he be?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Remember those visions that I kept mentioning? Well, they are helping me to find him through meditation sessions. It's a planet, that doesn't seem to be that technologically advanced, but Skyguy is working for the natives to make a living and raise a family," Ahsoka responded.</p><p>"Well, we'll be setting off soon, as we don't have a mission or a battle. Let's pack our things, in case we're staying with Anakin and his new family. We have to use the Force to find him," Obi-Wan agreed.</p><p>They would travel quick, find out about Anakin's new life and then return back to the warfare, as Obi-Wan had a haunch, that Anakin would stay in his new place and not return back to the Jedi...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan and Ahsoka go to Anakin's location and get a huge surprise of their lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan and Ahsoka departed the Temple shortly after they finished packing food and some supplies, in case they would be staying with Anakin and his possible new family, as Ahsoka did mention that she had visions of Anakin having a child.</p><p>They were worried about Anakin's well being, but something told them that they would have something else to worry about, as they sensed a youngling displaying the Force.</p><p>Their mission was not to retrieve a child, but to visit Anakin, as they had the feeling that he would not give up the child easily and the two Jedi weren't going to have their friend pressured to do so.</p><p>Along with this, they wanted to see how their friend fared and ensured that no Jedi was on Anakin's tail, while he was living a new life on a mysterious world.</p><p>Thus, after they finished packing, they left in the night and they would rest after the arrival.</p><p> </p><p>Using the Force, they arrived at a planet, which didn't look like that it was technologically advanced, as they had observed, while flying above.</p><p>They landed in the forest, as they were cautious of not to attract the attention of locals, in case they had something to patrol the skies. But they had arrived early in the morning, so, there were no patrols yet.</p><p>They closed the ship and began their search for Anakin, while carefully not attracting the attention of locals, who would be asking surely questions.</p><p>"This land is beautiful, Master," Ahsoka remarked.</p><p>"Indeed. I sense peace and harmony, while trying to find Anakin in this ocean," Obi-Wan replied as they walked a bit further.</p><p>They arrived at the forest spot, where they saw their friend, relaxing on the grass, while cooing at something in the blanket, that was resting on Anakin's chest. Something was stirring in it, as Anakin kissed the top, as the thing stirred in the covers.</p><p>A small hand poked out and Anakin gave it a gentle kiss, as he stood up to look around, since Ahsoka took one step back. It was because Anakin picked up a familiar presence, or two.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, Snips, I know that you're here. Come out," he said gently.</p><p>The duo came out slowly as they then took turns to embrace Anakin, since he was holding a bundle in his other arm.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a mission?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"We came to see you, as we wanted to pay you a visit. I've had vision of you for days after you vanished," Ahsoka replied.</p><p>"I see. Why didn't you come to visit me a few days ago, then? You missed a party for my youngling," Anakin said as he rocked the bundle.</p><p>"A youngling?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Remember my capture at Arbor's lab? Well, she used my blood on my new love interest to conceive a child. I found my son after I winded up on this world after Mortis mission," Anakin replied as he showed the bundle to the duo, where a youngling was sleeping.</p><p>Ahsoka barely resisted squealing from how cute the youngling was, while Obi-Wan touched the cover with the toddler, who was sleeping peacefully.</p><p>"I'll lead you to my house, where we can talk. Besides, it's a nap time for my son and sleeping on my arms won't help him," Anakin said as he led the duo to his home.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at his house and Leilatha saw them, as she was astonished to see people, who were also beyond the stars.</p><p>"Ani, who are they?" she asked.</p><p>"These are my friends, whom I missed dearly. They have come a bit late to visit us," Anakin replied as Obi-Wan nearly blushed at the sight of the woman that appeared. She was a Near-Human and Anakin stood near her.</p><p>"I'm Leilatha, the Vori Elf. I'm Gelu's mother and I'm Anakin's love interest. Greetings," she said as Anakin went upstairs to tuck the baby in.</p><p>"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's former pupil and she's under my tutelage," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"So, the youngling's name is Gelu?" Ahsoka asked. Leilatha nodded and Ahsoka responded: "I have to admit, he's so adorable."</p><p>"Thanks, Snips," Anakin's voice was heard from above, before the lullaby was sang from upstairs.</p><p>"We traveled to visit him and we need to rest, as we had to sneak out. We'll stay for a little while, before returning," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"Of course. There is a room, that you can use the divider to share it. This home used to be inhabited by the Elven family, who moved to the south. Anakin found it favorable. Also, please keep in mind that he is a Rider, as he has a Griffin named Skyclaw," she explained as she led them to the room, which had two beds and a divider.</p><p>Obi-Wan did see the feathers and wondered of where his former Padawan could get a pet, that he rode.</p><p>Anakin exited the room quietly. "I'll make a meal with tea."</p><p>Obi-Wan was surprised and nodded, while Ahsoka quietly went to the nursery to look at the toddler in the crib. She tucked him in and went to the guest room to relax. Soon enough, Anakin brought two cups of tea on the tray and a small meal.</p><p>"Thanks for the food. I guess you're learning how to live outside of the Order," Obi-Wan remarked.</p><p>"I'm a father and I had to adapt after being lost in this place, so yeah," Anakin replied as he then returned with his own cup of tea and sat down in the chair.</p><p>They chatted in the quiet tone to ensure that Gelu didn't awaken from his nap just yet. Anakin was happy to know that others were okay, despite the war ongoing.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear some progress. But, without the identity of the one who's behind the war, the Republic may never win it," Anakin said.</p><p>"Any suggestions, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>"I think I do. Rest first, please, before we commence the whole meditation session, or sessions, as I have a vision to show you," Anakin replied.</p><p>"Vision share through the Force? My father knows how to do that, but he's the overprotective one," Leilatha said.</p><p>"We must persuade him then to help us, should he come here. Plus, I would love to meet him to get the matter sorted. He must know that his daughter is in relationship and get the blessing, if we are to marry, but I'm not in rush, so I don't mess up. Remember what Padme had done. I don't miss her at all. I got over it," Anakin replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan remembered how very angry and sad Anakin was after Geonosis and how he yelled at Padme to stay away from him, when she came to visit him after the surgery. The sheer audacity of her was palpable.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan was glad to hear that Anakin was awake and he would speak with his Padawan about what happened on Tatooine. As he was approaching the room, where Anakin would be recovering, he heard a yell:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to hear it anymore, Padme. Just get out!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ani, please, I was just visiting you to see if you were okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're visiting me, as you feel sorry for crushing my heart to pieces! You have the nerve to even be here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're right, we can't be together and thus, I break up our friendship as well. Here's the thing, talk with me, if it is the official business. Not official, do not!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And now, get out! You want me to follow the Code, fine! But don't come back to me, even if you feel your heart aching from regret, because I'll never going to have a love in my life, this includes you!" Anakin shouted her, and she left in tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was uncalled, but you're right. I'm disappointed as well in her. I wouldn't be against your marriage and help you hide it. But alas, she made a choice that I suspect will haunt her in days to come," Obi-Wan said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, her loss. I'm not going to love anyone anyway, since the Code is the thing that I have to follow now. So, what you were going to talk about?" Anakin said as the flashback faded.</em>
</p><p>After that argument, Anakin was heartbroken and cold and he only talked with Obi-Wan. Ahsoka cheered him up, as she was a good friend and that was what he needed at the moment. But, the whole notion that he would never love anyone again was heartbreaking, as it meant that Anakin was going to be a loner for the rest of his life, just like a lot of Jedi did.</p><p>If Padme and Anakin were married, they would fight to change the Code, as it was outdated. Now, Anakin was a Gray Jedi and was free to pursue any relationship, which he had one right now, in the form of his child's mother, who was much more caring and didn't look too happy about what Padme had done.</p><p>"Padme Amidala betrayed her heart, when she rejected Anakin and among the Vori, it's the worst thing that you can do, as the family and love are strongly valued among my people. So, the moment she rejected Anakin, she lost all the chances of regaining his trust back, especially with that outburst and declaration, which has been voided, as he's a Gray Jedi," Leilatha said.</p><p>"I was upset myself of what happened, as I would support the two and help them, but, it's her loss, and a great one. I'm not sure what her stance is now, but the news that Anakin's in relationship will likely to haunt her. I also kept my distance from her after the incident and I hoped that there would be a Jedi, who would help Anakin, but now, it was the fate that pulled the strings and Anakin is in a good place," Obi-Wan spole.</p><p>"Now, we have to seek out my father and get his help, if we're to defeat the Sith for once and for all," Leilatha agreed, as Anakin and she left the room to rest in theirs for the night.</p><p> </p><p>On the Av'lee dock, a robed and hooded Vori Elf exited the ship as he looked around. It was more than two years ever since his children and a few of their friends left the Vori in secret and he had grown worried about his children, when they and their friends didn't return.</p><p>He barely recovered from his wife's death, after she also went exploring the continent beyond Vori and didn't return. He didn't want to lose his children and he kept an eye on them. This got bothersome to them recently and they vanished with a few of their friends.</p><p>He searched the whole Vori a month after the group sneaked out and didn't find them. He decided to wait, until they returned and confront them about their behavior. When that didn't happen, he took a ship from Vori that secretly sailed to Av'lee and he took a voyage to search for his children there.</p><p>While traveling on the ship, he thought about his children's new lives and how they managed it. He imagined either of them continuing their lineage and having Elven kids. If this was the case, he would approve of the relationship, as long as a partner was a good man.</p><p>What he didn't know that he was not only to run into his daughter, who had two gifts of her own, he was to play the part of ending a grave threat...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. His Love's Father and the Grim Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin meets Leilatha's father and the truth is revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May the 4th be with you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, the house awoke to the normal routine for the parents and a different one for the Jedi, who took break from the war and the stress of the politics.</p><p>Obi-Wan saw Anakin and Gelu being up already, since the breakfast was being made by Leilatha, who was up as well. Her long hair was braided and Obi-Wan thought that no race was beautiful on Enroth, rather than the Elven folk, both Forest and Snow alike.</p><p>Of course, Anakin was her love and she was his, so he wouldn't be in their way. Also, they had their child, Gelu, who would be trained to learn the Force by Anakin.</p><p>Obi-Wan was thinking about fate being kind to Anakin, especially after him being rejected by Padme. Zan Arbor clearly didn't think about the consequences of her experiments, as the child that was born out of it, was Anakin's son, the one that the Chosen One adored greatly.</p><p>Anakin carried Gelu to the kitchen and placed him in the playpen, while helping Leilatha to get the food on the table for everyone in the small house. It looked delicious to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, who were glad to know that Anakin was able to survive on his own, while feeding the Griffin and the little boy along with the Elven woman, who was now his love interest.</p><p>"Not bad, Anakin. I thought that I would have to cook, but I see that you're capable of that," Obi-Wan remarked.</p><p>"I'm not in the Temple anymore, and I have a few people in the house to feed," Anakin replied, as he then got some of the porridge for Gelu, since the boy was learning how to hold it.</p><p>He guided the little one, while the rest ate peacefully, before a knock on the door happened.</p><p>"Hold on, the little guy. Daddy will be back quickly," Anakin said as he approached the door and saw a figure.</p><p>"Excuse me, does Leilatha live here?" a hooded figure asked.</p><p>"That's my father," Leilatha said, before she ran up to him and used the Force to lift the hood. The Vori Elf had short white hair, that reached the neck. He had ice blue eyes and wore white robes.</p><p>"Lei? You're alive," he spoke calmly.</p><p>"Of course. I need to take this conversation to a favorite spot, as things may turn ugly in the conversation," Leilatha said.</p><p>"I promise it won't," her father said as she led him to the glade, where she spoke:</p><p>"Father, I and Ellisar are safe and sound. And I'm currently in the relationship with the man, who's a father to my one year old son. I'll explain. Eight months before his birth, I and my friends who were with me, were in Bracada, exploring the land and learning some wonderful magic, when I was sedated and taken swiftly and silently.</p><p>"I could hear bits, but it was all black, since whoever took me, wanted me to me to be in the dark, so I could not see what was going on. I could hear bits, but that was it. A month after I was returned, I discovered that I was pregnant with my son, who was born seven months later. There was a battle, that caused me and my son to be separated at birth, but fortunately, his father found him and got him to safety. I reunited with my son, Gelu a few months ago.</p><p>"About my and Anakin's relationship, it began just recently. We were friends, until I confessed, that I love him. He was afraid that I would reject him, as his former love interest did. She chose duty over love, unwise choice, on her part," Leilatha said, shacking her head.</p><p>"Sometimes one may think that they're doing a better choice, but its outcome is not the one that they get," Elwin remarked.</p><p>"Correct. I just wonder what Padme Amidala's reaction will be, when she finds out that he's in new relationship. Mind you, he was a member of the Order, that forbids having families due to the outdated rules and the Council's stubbornness to adapt to the modern times. Well, unless they act, the destruction is inevitable.  Anakin said once about a vision, that needs to be shown. I believe it's an important one," Leilatha said.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do. Go to the house and wait for my arrival," Elwin said.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard from Leilatha that you can share the vision that you have. An important one,"</p><p>"The Son, one of the three Force Wielders of the world called Mortis showed me a vision and I believe it is the key to defeating the Sith," Anakin said.</p><p>"Of course. I need someone to memorize the vision and I carry the orb with me to place a copy of it in the orb, so that person has the proof of it being real. Who will volunteer for the mission?" Elwin asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, as he approached. "Ahsoka, wait here and look after Gelu along with protecting Leilatha. I'll go to the meditation glade and get the vision with Elwin's help," he said.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded and Elwin, Obi-Wan and Anakin went to the glade.</p><p> </p><p>At the glade, Elwin took out the Orb and prepared for the vision showing.</p><p>"Be warned, it's heartbreaking and it will reveal the identity of the Sith Lord that we're searching for," Anakin said as he breathed out.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and braced himself for what he was to see. Sharian used the Force to send the memory of the vision to Obi-Wan from Anakin.</p><p>
  <em>The Negotiator found himself in the well of the Dark Side and he saw that Anakin had his lightsaber pulled from his hands by the Son. "I have a gift for you," the Son said with a smirk on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have had enough of your trickery!" Anakin replied, who had enough of the fiend's games. Obi-Wan remembered the Son killing Ahsoka, but she was alive now, thanks to the Daughter.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, but you'll like this one, I promise. What if I could show you the future?" said the Son as he whispered into Anakin's ear. Anakin looked at him, before the vision of the future invaded Anakin's mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! No. Stop it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Know yourself. Know what you will become!" said the Son. Mist surrounded Anakin as he began to hear and see visions of his future, while the Son stepped back with the smirk, before vanishing behind the mist.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darth Sidious (To Obi-Wan's horror, Sidious was Chancellor Palpatine), blasted Mace Windu out of the office with the Force Lightning  Anakin was then seen igniting his lightsaber, before he killed  the horrified younglings in the Jedi Council Chamber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anakin, please!" Padme pleaded as he Force-Choked her on Mustafar. She was heavily pregnant with twins and he was not merciful to her.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You were my brother, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted as he and Anakin battled one another on the platform above the lava river.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A powerful Sith you will become."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I HATE YOU!" Anakin's voice shouted as Alderaan was obliterated by some sort of super weapon. Anakin was on the shore of a lava river and his eyes were sickly yellow instead of beautiful sapphire blue. He screamed in agony, as the fire consumed him, destroying his humanity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. No. NOOOOO!"  Anakin screamed in anguish as the mist shaped into the form of Anakin's future self which followed by a sound of metal breathing.<br/></em>
</p><p>The vision faded, as Obi-Wan saw Anakin on his knees, while Elwin was shocked himself.</p><p>"I would do such terrible things," Anakin sobbed.</p><p>It hit Obi-Wan, Anakin didn't join the Son because of lust for power, but to prevent the vision of the grim future. Dooku was right, the Sith was in the control of the Senate, and the Republic and the Sith's identity was the Chancellor Palpatine, who instigated the whole war to become the Emperor of the tyrannical regime.</p><p>As he comforted Anakin, he saw that there was some confusion on the Vori Elder's face, as he tried to grasp something.</p><p>"There are some things that contradict the vision and the current circumstances, such as Anakin and this Padme individual having children, when they aren't even married at all and Anakin being in relationship with my daughter currently. Leilatha told me everything, and she's the one, who requested my help in this," Elwin said. "But the identity of the Sith Lord is hopefully undeniable."</p><p>"It is. I was right about him this whole time. Dooku said about the Sith Lord controlling the Republic. He said that when I was a prisoner on Geonosis. I'll alert the Jedi Council, when I and Ahsoka return," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"Easy said than done. They'll deny it and everyone will be screwed because of their arrogance," Anakin scoffed.</p><p>"I'll speak with Master Yoda first, before alerting the Council. That way, I'll have the Council on the alert, but we'll ensure that Palpatine is not aware of our discovery, until it's too late for him. Also, the Senators of Delegation 2000 will be alerted," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Thanks. I'll stay behind and ensure that Gelu and Leilatha are safe. Obi-Wan, this vision that the Son showed me is the proof that Palpatine is the Sith Lord that we have been searching for. I'm ashamed of being near him and I nearly swore vengeance during one of Meditation sessions, but I held myself back, for Leilatha and Gelu's sakes," Anakin said.</p><p>"You chose wisely. Leave it to us now and use the Force to contact us. We'll come immediately, if our aid is needed," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"It's then settled. Please, help me defeat Palpatine, before he harms, or kills anymore innocents with his fake war. I can't believe that we all fell for that," Anakin spoke, as he shook his head.</p><p>"I also can't believe that we are being fooled. I and Ahsoka will be leaving, so we can return to Corusant as soon as possible," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Anakin nodded, as the trio returned to the house.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan left Enroth, while Leilatha, Anakin and Gelu watch them depart. "This will help derail the Sith plans even further, as your absence is partly doing that. Now, with the knowledge, the plans derail will go further," she said.</p><p>"Of course. I'm happy to be away from the war, and the Jedi Council, who didn't respect me," Anakin replied, as he embraced her, while they held Gelu, who was happy for them.</p><p>"The new beginning is near, for everyone. Let's go home," Leilatha agreed, as they walked back home with Gelu, who rode on Anakin's shoulders, while his feet were held by Anakin, who wanted his little boy to be safe.</p><p>At their home, Gelu was tucked in in his small bed, since the crib was now in the parents' bedroom. There was a small soft toy near Gelu in the bed and he was sleeping peacefully, after being tucked in.</p><p>"Good night, little one. Sweet dreams," Anakin spoke as he then placed a kiss onto the forehead, before leaving the room. Elwin looked at his grandson and couldn't believe that he was fortunate in his life. Maybe not noticing that Leilatha, Ellisar and their friends gone until recently was a good thing, since he came to a huge surprise. His daughter had a nice man as a love interest and a son, who was very adorable. He had auburn hair due to mutation, but Elwin suspected that possibly someone from the Skywalker family had the auburn hair gene and passed it to Gelu.</p><p>Elwin would ask Anakin about his family, just in case.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>